First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Taylor McKessie is the First Daughter ready to come back into the real world. What adventures lie ahead of her? Reunions with old friends, romances with old lovers, and drama all inbetween. Chapter 10 is up. Hope you like it! Author's Note Inside
1. Trailer

**Hey Everyone! It's the ChaylorPrincess again with a brand new story! It's kinda based on the movie First Daughter (if you haven't seen you, you really need to. Katie Holmes and Marc Blucas play great characters in the story) but its totally different. Here's the trailer for it so you would know what to expect from it. The story won't be released for another month or so, I think. So here's the trailer. I tried my best writing this trailer; hope you like!**

**Summary:**Taylor's father becomes the new president of the United States so that means that Taylor has to move away from everyone in Alburquerque. But when she goes to college, she meets up with her friends and her lover. Everything's going great until she gets a surprise that will change her life.

_Italics are actions/sayings._

_**Bold Italic is the narrator's sayings.**_

_**Bold Italic Underline are the actors/actresses names.**_

_Shows a man behind a podium. He is giving a speech out onto tons of people. Some people are holding up posters and signs._

_"And if you vote me for President, I promise to make the United States a better place to live!" the man says to the people. The crowd cheers as he waves to them._

_Dims into a big room that has tons of people in it. Three people stand in the middle of the room._

_"And the next president of the United States is... Samuel McKessie!" the person in the middle says._

_One side of the room cheers as Samuel McKessie shakes the opposing candidates hands and the person in the middle's hands. He waves to the camera as people are still cheering and clapping._

_**In the fall of 2006, Samuel McKessie became the first black President of the United States. To him, it was the best day of his life.**_

_Shows Grace McKessie, his wife, kissing him on the cheek and they are both waving at the camera. It backs out to it showing on a tv._

_Shows Taylor and the gang looking at the tv in shock._

_**For his daughter, it was inbetween the best and worst day of her life.**_

_"I can't believe that my dad is the new president of the United States," Taylor says as she sits back on the couch._

_"Do you know what that means?" Sharpay asks, "you get to live in the White House!"_

_"Yeah! That's like way bigger than our house!" Ryan exclaimed._

_"Well, it's bigger than all our houses combined," Troy said, "I think."_

_"Yeah I know that, plus I would have to leave all you guys behind," Taylor replies sadly. Chad goes to her and puts her arm around her shoulder._

_"Hey, everything's gonna be ok," Chad said as he kissed her forehead._

_**With her father being the next president, she had to leave her friends and her past life in Alburquerque behind.**_

_Shows a big plane on the airport driveway with stairs leading to the inside._

_Samuel and Grace McKessie goes halfway up the stairs, turns around and waves at the people on the driveway. Taylor is in front of both of them now and waves to her friends in the front and she blows a kiss to Chad. Chad fake catches it and mouthes 'I love you'. She mouthes it back with tears coming to her eyes. Then the McKessie's turn around and go into the plane._

_The gang turns around and goes back to the parking lot, looking sad._

_"I wonder if she might forget about us," Gabriella says._

_"I hope she doesn't," Chad replies softly. He halfly turns around to see the plane take off._

_Taylor looks out from her window seat and sees the airport get smaller and smaller. "I can't belive this is happening to me," she says to herself as she sits back into her seat._

_**Then 3 years later...Taylor McKessie became and accepted her role as America's new princess.**_

_An older Taylor comes out from the side and comes down a big staircase. She's wearing a long creme spaghetti dress and smiles to everyone in the room. All the people in the room clap as she comes into the room and joins her parents at the stage._

_"We are all here on this special night tonight. Tomorrow, my lovely daughter here will go off to college at the University of Miami," Samuel McKessie says into the microphone as he looks at Taylor. Taylor smiles back at him and looks out onto the crowd and everyone applauses for her again._

_Shows her in her bedroom looking at a picture of her, Chad, Gabi and Troy. She scans over the picture with her finger and invisibly draws a heart on Chad's face._

_**Who wants to come back into the real world again.**_

_Shows the University of Miami and the McKessie's entering a dorm room._

_"Who's Taylor's roommate?" Grace asks her husband._

_"Some girl named Gabriella Montez," Samuel replies._

_"Gabi? Gabriella Montez? No Way!" Taylor exclaims._

_**Old friends are reunited...**_

_Shows Taylor and Gabi having a big reunion in the dorm room._

_"I missed you so much," Gabi says._

_"Me too," Taylor replies._

_Then the door opens and a guy comes into the room with two guys in suits._

_"What are these guys doing outside your room, Gabi?" Troy asks._

_"TROY!" Taylor yells as she runs over to him and hugs him._

_**And old lovers are found again.**_

_Shows Taylor walking down the sidewalk with a bunch of books in her hands. She bumps into someone and knocks down all her books. _

_"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry," Taylor says._

_"No no, it's ok," the person says._

_They both touch the last book on the ground. The person takes the last book and helps Taylor up._

_"Thank you," Taylor says before she looks at the person._

_"Chad?" Taylor asks._

_"Taylor?" Chad askes. He hugs her tightly and she hugs back._

_Shows them sitting out on a porch for a resteraunt._

_"It's been forever since I've seen you," Chad starts, "You suddenly changed from smart girl to beautiful princess in over 3 years."_

_"I know that's right," Taylor replies._

_"You know I still love you, right?" Chad asks._

_Taylor looks at him and smiles._

_**(Shown on screen from now on) But what if old love...**_

_Shows Gabi and Taylor walking down the sidewalk._

_"So how's everything between you and Chad?" Gabi asks._

_Shows Chad and Taylor holding each other as they watch fireworks._

_"Perfect. Just like it was before I left Alburquerque," Taylor replies. (this plays over the last scene above)_

_**Took a new twist...**_

_Shows Taylor laying in her bed with her clothes on. Chad looks down at her. He's wearing a suit and he has an earpiece in his ear and and cord comes from his ear and onto the shirt._

_"How could you not tell me this, Chad?" Taylor says. (this also plays over the last scene above)_

_"Because I didn't want to hurt you," Chad replies. This time Taylor is sitting up on her bed and tears are coming out of her eyes._

_"But you didn't have to keep it a secret from me," Taylor says._

_"It's my job, Taylor. What was I supposed to do, blow my cover!" Chad yells._

_A bright light is shined onto the screen. _

_Mariah Carey's My All chorus (at the end) starts playing._

_**When things stand in the way of love...**_

_Shows Taylor and Gabi laying on her bed at the White House._

_"He still loved me, Gabi. What am I supposed to do?" Taylor asks._

_Shows Chad driving down the road in his truck looking sad._

_"Did you ever think that you might still love him back?" Gabriella asks._

_Taylor turns and looks at Gabi._

_A bright light shines onto screen._

_**You have to do everything to get love back.**_

_Shows Taylor dancing with her father at a big ball._

_"Do you really love him?" her father asks._

_"Yes but I can't Dad," Taylor says._

_"Who says you can't?" her father asks. Taylor turns and sees Chad in a tux. Chad comes over to her and dances with her._

_Shows Gabriella and Troy smiling as they see Taylor and Chad dancing. _

_"What did you do this time?" Troy asks._

_"Nothing. I swear," Gabi says as she smiles._

_A bright light is shined onto the screen._

_**Monique Coleman**_

_"What are you doing here?" Taylor asks as she dances with Chad._

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_"I'm here to dance with you, my love," Chad replies as he dips her._

_**(Narraton says) In the epic tale of true love...**_

_Shows Taylor walking down a hallway by herself. Chad's looking back at her as she walks away. Then Taylor turns around and runs back to him._

_(Flashback) Shows Taylor coming to Chad and wrapping her arms around his neck and softly kissing him after their date._

_A bright light flashes onto screen._

_Shows Taylor and Chad kissing like they did in the flashback. They pull back and press foreheads together and smile._

_A bright light is flashed onto the screen._

_**First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again...**_

_"Did you come back for that?" Chad smirks._

_"Yeah...plus I forgot my purse in the ballroom," Taylor joked._

_**Coming to Fanfiction on August 19, 2006**_

**So there you have it. Hope you guys really liked it a lot. Review the trailer and tell me what you think. This is my first time writing a trailer so I did my best on it. More new chapters and stories from me to come very soon! Adios, muchachos!**

**ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	2. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while since I've put out the trailer for First Daughter 2. Finally, I got some time to write a prologue and part of chapter 1. Aren't you guys happy for me? I know I am. Anyways, if you guys have seen Dancing with the Stars last night, can you agree with me that Monique rocked it? Dancing the Mambo with Bop to the Top. High School Musical masterpiece remixed, baby! And now Lucas shaved off his hair (if you guys missed it, then you have to watch it over on YouTube. URL for it will be posted on my profile.) Anyways, back to the story. Now here it is, what you have all been waiting for. Hope you like it a bunch!**

**FCHS Pictures and Company presents**

**A ChaylorPrincess Fanfiction Story**

**First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again...**

_**FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2 FD2**_

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who had a dream. To become a famous scientist and to win the Nobel Prize in Chemistry. She loved science and everything about it. Her parents supported her of it, but her classmates didn't. All through elementary and middle school, her classmates referred to her as a 'science geek' because of her love of science. By the time high school came around, she met other students who liked science as much as her. She soon became the president of the Chemistry Club and captain of the Scholastic Decathalon team.

A year later in her high school year, she met a new student named Gabriella Montez and they instantly clicked and became best friends. Then she met a guy named Chad Danforth who she helped with to break up Troy and Gabriella up, but when Troy and Gabi came together, they (Chad and Taylor) became closer and now they were an official couple. Taylor had tons of friends and a boyfriend; her whole life seemed perfect.

Until her junior year, her life changed forever.

Her father has always been in politics and he has been the mayor of Alburquerque since Taylor started 7th grade. He was now currently the governor of New Mexico and now he was heading for the big shots- President of the United States. His wife was by his side along the way but Taylor knew that he couldn't become the next president. Truth is, she didn't _want _her father to become the next president. For her, it meant to move all the way across the country and she had to live in a new house and not go to school anymore. She didn't want to live so far away from her normal life. But for her dad and how she loved him so much, she let him run for president with her approval.

Months passed and all during campaign months, Taylor was being recognized as the Democratic Daughter at school and all the studens were going to vote for her dad (well, the seniors, teachers and administrators were). Her friends supported her all the way, including times when her dad had press conferences on tv, news stations, talk shows, public hearings across the country. Sometimes, he would go out of town to campaign his party and sometimes Taylor would go and other times she didn't.

Very soon, election time came and it was the big day for the McKessie's. When the countries counted the final ballot, it was Samuel McKessie who won America over. That meant that they had to move from New Mexico to DC. It also meant that they (especially Taylor) had to say goodbye.

For the McKessie's, it was a dream come true.

For Taylor, it was a life changing experience she would have to live with for the rest of her young life...

This is the story about Taylor Raquel Lynn McKessie; the new First Daughter of the United States.

**So what do you think about the prologue? Good hun? Well, there's more where that came from. The story will start before the election and before they have to move to DC. Anyways, you guys know what to do. Read and Review. I'll probably finish the first ever chapter Friday and I'll have it up either Saturday or Sunday. Wish me luck on it. It's almost done. **

**Now quit reading... REVIEW IT!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! It's me again! I finally got to write my first chapter of First Daughter 2. Aren't you guys happy for me? I know you are. Make sure to review the prologue and review this chapter. Hope you like it! Here it is….**

**The first chapter of First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again….**

**Chapter 1**

_Little Rock, Arkansas_

"Do you want your child to have a better, more cared for education?"

"YEAH!"

"Do you want to pay fewer taxes every month?"

"YEAH!"

"Do you want to live in a better country, America?"

"YEAH!"

"Then vote for me for President because I'm here to help you change the country and make it a better place," Samuel McKessie concluded. The people cheered and rooted for him as he left the podium, his wife and his campaign manager behind him. They went through the crowd to get to the limo, Samuel shaking hands, taking pictures and signing autographs. Once all 3 of them got in the limo, they sighed and laid back, tired from a long day.

"Another city, another speech. I think I might lose my voice," Samuel joked.

"Don't worry. Just a few more cities and you'll be heading back home," Chris, the campaign manager, said.

"I wonder what Taylor is doing right now. We should have brought her along with us," Megan McKessie asked.

Samuel sighed and clasped his hand with hers. "Don't worry, honey. She's probably doing just fine. She should be in school right now. We'll call her when we get to Houston, okay?" he replied.

Megan nodded and laid her head on her husband's shoulder and listened to Chris talk to Samuel about what was going to happen in Houston. In the back of her mind, she was still wondering how Taylor was doing.

_Albuquerque, New Mexico_

'_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah!)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah!)  
I think your special what's behind your back (yeah!)  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack. (yeah!)  
Take em' to the br-'_

"Hello," groaned Taylor as she answered her cell phone.

"Taylor, where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sleeping, duh! It's Sunday," Taylor replied.

Gabriella stifled a laugh, "Are you sure it's Sunday?"

"Of course. Why?" Taylor said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that it's actually Monday and you have 30 minutes left to get here before you're late for homeroom," Gabriella said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah…. WHAT!!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad shot up from the bed and accidentally hit his head on the backboard of the bed.

"Oww!!" Chad yelped in pain. Taylor looked over at him and rubbed the back of his head. "What did you just say?" Taylor asked again.

"It's Monday; you have 30 minutes left before you're late…." Gabriella started.

"I know! I know! Do you know how long it takes to get to the school from my house?" Taylor exclaimed again.

"Better get started, Democratic Daughter," Gabriella replied. She hung up and left Taylor shocked.

"What's wrong baby?" Chad asked, "What did Gabriella want?"

Taylor slowly looked at Chad. "Do you know what day is it, today?"

"Uh….Sunday?" Chad answered.

"Wrong. It's Monday and we have to get to the school in 30 minutes!" Taylor said as she jumped out of the bed. She looked down and saw herself mostly naked and Chad looking at her seductively. Taylor grabbed her robe from her chair and ran to her closet.

"Why did you have to come over yesterday?" Taylor asked.

Chad got out of Taylor's bed (just in his boxers) and started making up Taylor's bed. "I was bored so I thought I would want to see you," Chad replied.

Taylor grabbed her red capris and a white polo top with a number 8 on it. She went to Chad and kissed him on the cheek for making up her bed, as usual.

"Ok ok. I love you too," Taylor rambled as she dashed for the bathroom. "You can use my half-brother's clothes in the guest bedroom like always!"

Chad rolled his eyes and went to the guest bedroom. He chose a pair of light blue shorts and a red American Eagle top. He got changed and put on his deodorant and brushed his teeth in Taylor's bathroom while she was in the shower. Before he left, he caught a glimpse or two of Taylor in the shower and boy was he getting horny at the sight of it.

He shook it off and went downstairs to eat some Fruit Loops. Taylor came out of her bathroom 10 minutes later with her clothes on. She went in her closet again and immediately chose her red and white Converse (**the red and white converse that Monique Coleman wore when she was on the Today Show). **She fixed her curly hair one last time and then she grabbed her purse and her backpack. Taylor flew down the stairs and stole the milk from Chad's cereal bowl.

"I was gonna drink that!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor put the bowl in the sink and looked at the microwave clock. 8:13 am. She grabbed her car keys from the key hook and dragged Chad to the garage. "No time," she replied, "We have to go to your house and get your stuff and head to school."

They got inside the red 2006 Mercury Mountaineer and Taylor started it up and drove off. She drove 75 mph down the street to Chad's house; Taylor wasn't going ot be late this month. When they reached Chad's house, Chad got out of the car and raced inside. 6 minutes past and Taylor was starting to get worried. She honked the horn twice and out came Chad. When he was inside the truck, Taylor drove off to school.

"What took?" Taylor asked.

"Had to change my pants. Couldn't find my history essay. The usual stuff," Chad breathed. Taylor rolled her eyes as she continued down the road.

8 minutes later, she reached the school and parked in her usual spot. Her and Chad grabbed their stuff and raced inside. Taylor took a glimpse at her watch, 8:29am.

"Come on Taylor. Don't start to lag now," Chad exclaimed as they passed the few people that were still in the hallway. Taylor caught up with Chad immediately and they were almost there to Ms. Darbus' room.

_5...4..._

They dashed into the hallway where Ms. Darbus' room was located. Taylor started to slow down, knowing she wouldn't make it if Chad did.

_3...2..._

Chad saw Taylor slowing down and picked her up. He carried her on his back, bookbag and all. _'Almost...there,' _Chad thought in his mind as he saw Ms. Darbus' room.

_1..._

He sprinted at the last second and ran into the room. Chad's feet made it in as soon as the bell rang. Taylor kissed him on the cheek as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Ahem!" a voice exclaimed. They looked up to see Ms. Darbus standing on her stage, tapping her foot.

"This is not a playground, Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie. Glad you could make it to homeroom on time. Take your seats," Ms. Darbus ordered. Taylor slid off of Chad's back and they immediately went to their seats, with the gang grinning at them. When Ms. Darbus was taking attendance, Gabriella pinched Taylor on her arm.

"Oww! What?" Taylor exclaimed

"I didn't think you guys would make it in time. What took?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad stayed overa at my house and we had to stop by his house on the way here," Taylor explained.

"Oooooh. What were you two doing last night?" Gabriella smirked as she poked her best friend's arm.

"Nothing, just...well...," Taylor sighed.

"Come on! I wanna know!"

"Well...we almost did 'it'."

"'It' it?"

"Mmm-hmm,"

"WHAT!?" Gabi exclaimed. Everyone looked over at her and then the bell rang; homeroom was over. Troy and Chad looked up at the shocked Gabi and the embarrased Taylor.

"What happened?" Troy asked as he went to where Gabi and Taylor were.

Gabi looked back and forth between Taylor and Chad. "So did you actually..." Gabriella started.

"NO!" Taylor replied.

"Did what? What's going on?" Troy asked again.

"I have no clue," Chad said.

"Nothing. We'll tell you later," Gabriella and Taylor replied at the same time. The boys rolled their eyes and followed the girls out into the hallway. Of course when Taylor entered the hallway, everyone came up to her saying that they were going to vote for her dad and stuff like that. Let's just say: Taylor was getting really tired of it. She put up a smile and said 'thanks' to everyone who said it. When she reached her locker, she breathed a heavy sigh.

"I wish they would stop saying that to me all the time. I know they're gonna vote for my dad but you don't have to say it everyday!" Taylor exclaimed as she pulled out the lock to her locker.

"Well, maybe they want you to be really sure that they are gonna vote for him," Gabi replied.

"Whatever. Why can't they just go tell my dad? He'll love the attention," Tay snarled.

"Hey, hey calm down, Democ Daughter. It's gonna be over soon," Chad said.

"And I HATE that nickname, Democratic Daughter! Where the hell did they get that from?" Taylor spat.

"Whoa, calm down, Taylor. I was only kidding," Chad replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I can't wait until the election is over so we can finally get back on with our normal lives," Tay said as she closed her locker.

"But what about if you dad wins the election? What will you do then?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to think about _that_, Troy," Taylor answered. The 2-minute warning bell rang, scattering all the groups in the hallways.

"Troy, I'll see you at practice later, kay?" Chad asked.

"Sure, man. Catch ya later," Troy replied as they did their handshake. Now it was the girls turn to roll their eyes. Gabriella left with Troy and said bye to Taylor and Chad. Chad then put his arm around Taylor as he walked her to her Newspaper class. She was assistant editor in the Wildcat Journal, their school newspaper and she made most of the articles in there.

"You know election's next week, right?" Chad told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want my dad to win. That's all," Taylor said silently.

"Why not?" Chad asked. He stopped her in the middle of the hallway and touched her cheek.

"I just don't wanna move all the way across the country to just be the President's daughter. I don't want to leave you and the gang behind. It'll just be too sad for me and I won't be able to take it," Taylor explained as tears started coming down her eyes.

"Hey baby. It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you and I won't go anywhere," Chad replied as he held her close. He kissed her shoulder and her cheek. Taylor pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"Besides, if you do go to DC, then I'll disguise myself as the President's son. No one will ever know," Chad said secretly.

Taylor softly laughed at the joke. Chad smiled at her, loving how he can make her feel better with a small joke. He held her close and continued walking her to her class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after class. You remember my interview on Saturday, right?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"I remember, Chad. And I remember what happened last night. Never again!" Taylor replied.

"All right, all right. I'll try to fight my hormones next time!" Chad joked. Taylor laughed again.

"Well, you might be late to practice, so head on. I know what to do, Chad," Taylor said.

"Ok, girlie," Chad replied. He softly kissed her on her forehead and then on her lips, "Everything's gonna be ok with the election. Don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to. Now bye!" Taylor teased. She kissed him fully on the lips that which he returned with a slip of tongue.

The bell rang and they immediately pulled apart. "See I told you, you should have left," Taylor said.

"Like I said, I can't control my hormones," Chad said. They kissed one last time and then Chad started down the hallway to his class. Taylor smiled at him as he tried to breeze by the tons of people moving to their classes; he can be so slick at times. She went to her office and got started on her front-page article. **_The Democratic candidate Samuel McKessie rises up to the top again..._**

**What do you think? A good first chapter, right? Hope you liked it. You guys know what to do. Read and Review! Can you guess what's gonna happen next? I know but I'm not telling! Please review, guys. I appreciate it very much! See ya!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	4. Chapter 2

**What is up everyone! 4 more days until the new year! This is amazing! I want to thank everyone who read my stories all year long and you guys are the best! Well here's the last updated chapter of First Daughter 2 for 2006. Enjoy!**

A week later...

"And so in conclusion, if you vote for me for president, I promise to make the United States a better place to live!!" Samuel McKessie says to the people. The crowd cheers as he waves to them.

"Wow. What a great speech, Dad," Taylor smiles. Samuel smiles back and presses stop on the VCR.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let me see the school article," Samuel said.

"Dad!" Taylor whined as she hugged the pillow close to her, which held the Wildcat Journal.

"Taylor, you are a great writer. And I know that there is an article in there about me, right?" Sam asked.

Taylor nodded softly. She liked showing her stories with her family, but this time it was about her father.

"But still Dad..." Taylor pleaded.

"Nuh uh McKessie. Let me see it," Samuel said in a serious voice.

Taylor gave in and gave the school newspaper to her dad. She kept her head down as he read her article. When he finished, he put it down on the table and smiled.

"Taylor McKessie..." he started. Taylor lowered her head onto the pillow in her lap.

"That was the best article I've ever read from you Taylor, especialy one that is about me," Samuel says happily.

Taylor sits up fully and looks up at her father. "Really? It's that good?" she asked him.

"It's fabulous and I loved it. Come over here," he said, patting his lap.

Taylor smiles and sits on her dad's lap like when she was a little girl. In her younger years, she loved to sit on her father's lap in his personal chair. Every night before she goes to bed, her dad would read her a book on she would try to read a book to him, with her father's help of course.

"You know the election's tomorrow, Taylor," Samuel stated.

"Yeah I know, daddy. What time do we have to be at the fair?" Taylor asked.

"9am. We have to get the booth up and all that stuff before the fair start," her father replied.

"Gosh, well who's gonna run the booth?" she asked again.

"I have to be on the stage during some things so I was thinking you could do it," Samuel said.

Taylor secretly put on her sly smile, "But do I have to run it all by myself," she whimpered in a childish voice.

Samuel gave in and replied, "Ok, I'll let your friends help you too,"

Taylor smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks, dad. I'll call them and tell them now," she said. She got up from his lap and headed upstairs.

"Taylor?" her father called when she reached the 5th step.

She turned around and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that if we do win the election tomorrow, always remember that we will still be a family," Samuel told her.

Taylor smiled and nodded, "I know dad. Goodnight."

Samuel replied back saying goodnight as Taylor continued up the stairs. Tomorrow was a big day for the McKessie's. A day that might change their lives forever.

FIRST DAUGHTER 2----FIRST DAUGHTER 2----FIRST DAUGHTER 2----FIRST DAUGHTER 2

The next day, the whole town was jumping! It was time for the annual Albuquerque fair. That meant rides, attraction, and of course the food and shows. Taylor and Chad was almost done setting up the booth that was at the entrance of the seminar room. They had to rebuild it 14 times, 5 of which they did the same thing over, before they did it the right way. Taylor decorated the booth, perfectly to her father's advice. Soon, people were pouring in and almost everyone took a stop or two at the booth. It wasn't until 4 hours later when her father took the stage when the booth wasn't crowded.

"Oh gosh, I haven't worked my butt off like that in a long time," Chad sighed as he leaned back onto the chair.

"You _haven't_ worked your butt like that, Chad," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but there's only one thing to make it all better," Chad looked over at her and waggled his eyebrows.

Taylor looked back at him, a smirk on her face. "Oooh Chad, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Troy and Gabi are almost here anyways," Chad smirked back.

"Hmm, I'll like that. Excuse me," Taylor said as she slid under the booth. Chad smirked and straightened himself up when he saw Troy and Gabi come towards the booth.

"Hey guys!" Chad said a little too cheerfully.

"Hey to you too man," Troy replied.

"Where's Tay?" Gabriella asked, holding Troy's hand.

"Oh..uh..she went to get us some drinks," Chad blabbered.

"Uh huh, so how's it like working at the booth," Troy asked.

"It's...greAT!" Chad gasped. He grabbed the edge of the table as he caught his breath.

"Are you ok, man?" Troy asked again.

"I'm...fine.." Chad said inbetween breaths. He tightened his grip on the table as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure that Taylor went to get something to drink?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm..sure!" Chad replied. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. Troy and Gabriella had jumped back from the yell and it caused them to trip on the plank behind them. They didn't fall that hard but Chad was laughing. Taylor came from under the booth, laughing also.

"I should have known," Gabriella said.

"Yeah you should have. We got you guys good!" Taylor said.

"Whatever. Well were you?" Troy asked.

"Were what?" Chad asked.

"You know," Troy asked. He put his hand up to his mouth but Gabi slapped it down. "NO! Not here!" she exclaimed.

"No! Am I that dumb?" Taylor said.

"Oh, well just wondering. Ya'll wanna hit some rides now?" Troy asked.

"Sure! Last one to the Twister gets on twice!" Chad said as he raced out of his seat and out of the building. Taylor sighed and grabbed her cell phone. She put up the Stepped Out sign on the booth and raced out alongside Troy and Gabriella, forgetting all about the election.

**Later on the next night in Washington D.C.**

Samuel McKessie and John McCord stood beside George W. Bush while he was getting ready to tell the country who was the winner.

"I wish you men the best of luck because the votes have been tallied," George Bush said to the men. A man came up the President and gave him the envelope. Samuel closed his eyes and prayed to God that he was the winner. Grace McKessie was on the side looking at her husband, wondering if he was the winner.

"And the next President of the United States is...SAMUEL MCKESSIE!!!" President Bush said. Samuel McKessie opens his eyes and smiles as he walks up to George Bush. One side of the room cheers as he shakes McCord's hand and Samuel's wife joins him. They both shake hands with the President and the First Lady. All of them wave at the camera, the McKessie's with one thing on their mind. They had won!!

**Back to the McKessie house at the same time.**

The whole gang stared at the TV in shock.

"No way!" Taylor says.

**WAHOO!!! I'm done! What do you think? Good or not? A new chapter in the New Year! Happy New Year everyone!!!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	5. Chapter 3

**What's up everyone?! It's me here again. I already have 3 new chapters up from my stories and I really want you guys to review them. So here's my other new chapter, for First Daughter 2. Enjoy it guys!**

Taylor and the gang stared at the screen from what just happened. It was very unbelieveable. Taylor's dad had won the presidential election.

"I can't believe that my dad is the new president of the United States," Taylor says as she sits back on the couch.

"That's just plain out awesome," Sharpay said, "Do you know what that means? You get to live in the White House!!"

"Yeah! That's like way bigger than our house!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, it's bigger than all our houses combined," Troy said, "I think,"

"That's not the point, guys. I'm gonna be leaving all you guys for the rest of my life," Taylor replies sadly as small tears came down her face. Chad wiped them away and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok," Chad said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you lots, especially me," Gabriella said. She got up and hugged Taylor.

"Thanks, Gabi," Taylor replied.

"Hey, we're all gonna miss you, Taylor," Zeke said.

"I know and I'm gonna miss all of you too but I gotta do what I gotta do. I'm going to move to the White House," Taylor explained.

After a few hours, everyone had left and Chad and Taylor cleaned up the living room.

"You ok?" Chad said as he plopped on the couch next to Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor said depressed.

"Taylor, everything's gonna be ok," he repeated as Taylor laid her head on his shoulder, "you'll be great in the White House with your father,"

"I know. And I know this is the right thing to do, but I'll miss you guys too much, especially you," Taylor replied looking up at him, "you're the only guy I've ever loved and I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not leaving you now," Chad smiled. She smiled back and they softly kissed. Chad had pulled her down with him onto the couch, her on top of him. Tounges were explored in each others mouthes as Chad's hands started going up Taylor's shirt.

"Chad...I'm not sure...we should..do this," Taylor said inbetween kisses.

"What? Is the First Daughter not ready to lose her virginity to her one true love?" Chad smirked.

"No, it's not...ok yeah it is. I don't know what I should think now," Taylor said, laying her head on his chest.

"You should do what your heart wants you to," Chad told her, playing with her hair softly.

They laid there quietly, just to be in each other's embrace. Both were still sad that they would be departed from each other very soon. Taylor's ear was on Chad's chest and she softly heard his heart beating. She may never be this close to his heart ever again. This made tears start to form but she quickly blinked them away.

"Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to now,"

Chad slowly sat up. "Are you sure?"

Taylor nodded, "I want you to take my virginity and no one else. I know you're the one for me and if someone else comes along, I'll know that you were the one that took that from me," she explained.

"What if you do find someone else?" Chad asked.

"I won't. I'll wait for you. I'll have the agency look you up and send you to me so we can be together. I do have the freedom to do that now, remember?" Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Chad replied. He kissed her forehead and they touched foreheads, looking into each others eyes.

"I want this as bad as you do," Chad whispered to her.

"Well, we can always start where we left off last Sunday," Taylor smirked. Chad smirked back and enveloped her into a deep, passionate kiss. She slid herself into his lap and he picked her up. Chad carried her up the stairs and into her room where they proclaimed their true love for one another, that night. The one night they would always remember.

ADFAWEFD LASDLFSDA JLSDLSDFL JDFAJEF SDFDSDFADSF (border line)

The next day was spent at the McKessie's, celebrating the winning of the Presidency. It was just the McKessie family, the gang and their families. It was an amazing time they would never forget. In the McKessie's big backyard, they had a relay race, water balloon race, and an obstacle course. The dad's were barbequeing and the mom's were cooking inside along with Zeke sometimes to help on stuff. The gang chilled out by the pool and played tons of games. Sharpay insisted on taking a tan, which she did, but she was thrown into the pool by the guys. They all ate dinner and had great dessert. A bonfire was set and the gang all slept over and they did a camp out in Taylor's backyard. Truth and Dare and Seven Minutes in Heaven were played plus the cooking of smores and scary stories. Overall, Taylor had a fabulous time.

The next day was the day when the McKessie's would head off to DC. The gang was up early, packing up and leaving Taylor with great memoirs, while she was sleeping. Chad stayed behind and kept her company. He already had packed himself clothes for the night and the next day. He would stay with Taylor until it was time for her to leave. They shared one last romantic moment together having a breakfast at sunrise. From then until it was time to leave, they watched TV, played tons of games and chilled in the pool one last time.

Around 2pm, it was time to head to the airport. Chad had rode with the McKessie's to the airport. Everyone in Albuquerque was there and there it was. The President's jet. Right in the middle of the runway. Taylor and Chad stared at it in awe and realized that it was actually happening. They got out and the airport people **(I forgot what their names were. Sorry!)** took their luggage and boarded it on the plane. Taylor's dad had made another speech to the crowd, but Taylor was busy with the gang outside of the huge crowd. It was time to say goodbye.

"This few days went by too fast," Kelsi told Taylor. They were sitting at a round table and everyone had presents for Taylor.

"I know, I wish time went by slower," Taylor complained.

"Ok, it's time for memoirs!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Me first!" Sharpay gave Taylor a blue wrapped present. She ripped it open and gasped. It was a DVD copy of Twinkle Towne and another of the movie the whole gang had made over the summer.

"Thanks Sharpay! I was wondering when you had put the movie together!" Taylor exclaimed, giving Sharpay a hug.

"No problem, gurl," Sharpay replied.

"Me next!" Zeke said, giving Taylor something irregular. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and opened it up. It was a plate of her favorite cookies, snickerdoodles and apple pie, of course made by Zeke.

"Thanks! I knew I couldn't leave without some of these!" Taylor said. She gave Zeke a hug and he gave her a kiss on her head.

"You're like my little sister, Taylor. I could never let you leave without my cookings," Zeke said with a smile.

The presents continued on. Kelsi gave her the gang's favorite movies on DVD plus one of her own hats and shirts that Taylor loved and borrowed. Troy gave her a East High letterman jacket with her name on the back and a specialized Wildcat jersey, from Coach Bolton. Gabriella gaven her a Tiffany locket that had a picture of Taylor on one side and Gabi on the other. On the back it said, best friends forever. Gabi had the same exact locket too. She also gave her a stationary set and tons of stamps, so when she couldn't call, she could mail to us. Jason gave her a mini basketball and hoop that had everyone's signature on it. Ryan gave her 3 of his hats and some accessories and clothes from Twinkle Towne and the Spring Musical.

Finally, it was Chad's turn. He gave her 4 presents. Picture frames of different pictures of the gang and him and Taylor together, a charm bracelet representing the gang, his Wildcat hat that he never wore because of his hair and a jewelry box. When she opened it, the melody of Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid played and inside was tons of jewelry, including a beautiful necklace that had Chad and Taylor on it. She gave Chad a deep kiss and a huge hug.

Taylor put all her presents in a big shopping bag and took pics of everyone on her digital camera until it was officially time to go.

Samuel and Grace McKessie were saying goodbye to everyone while Taylor and the gang was in tears.

"We are gonna miss you so much!" Sharpay said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you too guys," Taylor said, already weeping. She hugged Sharpay and Ryan first and Sharpay cried on Ryan's shoulder. Taylor hugged Jason and Zeke, both having a strong face for the girls. Taylor and Gabi shared a teddy bear hug that lasted for 15 seconds, both crying and never wanting to let go.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tays. Remember to call me when you get there," Gabi cried.

"You'll be the first one I call, Gabs," Taylor whispered to her. They let go and she hugged Troy next.

"Don't let the spotlight get to you, Taylor," he told her when he pull back.

Taylor smiled back. "I won't, Troy. Thanks!" She then got down to Chad. She jumped onto him and they kissed very passionately. She massaged her tongue with his and their hands went under each others shirts to get one last feel of one another before the lovers departed. Tears landing on Chad's shoulders, she hugged him tightly.

"I won't forget you, Chad," Taylor sobbed.

"I'll never forget you, Taylor. I love you," Chad said, small tears coming down his face.

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

"Taylor! It's time to go!" her mom yelled. They pulled apart and shared one last kiss. It was soft yet full of love. Then everyone piled in and they shared a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys! Bye!!!" Taylor yelled as she picked up her bag and left for the stairs.

"See ya soon, Taylor!" the gang yelled back.

Samuel and Grace McKessie goes halfway up the stairs, turns around and waves at the people on the driveway. Taylor is in front of both of them now and waves to her friends in the front and she blows a kiss to Chad. Chad fake catches it and mouthes 'I love you'. She mouthes it back with tears coming to her eyes. The McKessie's turn back around and head onto the plane. The crew pulled the stairway away from the door as it closes and in a few minutes, the plane starts to move and departs from the runway.

All the people at the departure leave the airport, the gang trailing behind. All of them had sad looks on their faces.

"So now it's just us 8," Ryan said.

"I'm so sorry, Chad. I know how you feel. It's taking its toll on all of us," Kelsi softly said.

"It's ok, Kelsi. I'll be ok," Chad said, even though that wasn't how he was feeling.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Jason asked.

"I think I'll just head home," Gabi told them.

"Me too," Chad said.

"Ok, well see you guys tomorrow at school," Sharpay said quietly. Everyone departed in their separate ways, all having one thought in their mind. They had just lost a best friend.

**Meanwhile...**

Taylor looks out from her window seat and sees the airport get smaller and smaller. "I can't belive this is happening to me," she says to herself as she sits back into her seat.

"Do you want anything to drink, Ms. McKessie?" a flight attendant asked.

"No thank you, and the name's Taylor," Taylor replied.

"Ok," she said as she walked away. Taylor sighed and pulled out her laptop. She booted it up and pulled up her blog. It wasn't written in; it was used for a special case like this.

She titled it, A First Daughter's Life, and started her first entry.

_**Hello. I'm Taylor McKessie or as I'm officially known by now, the President's daughter...**_

**So what do you think? The airport scene really made me cry. Taylor's heading off to DC. These past few chapters was just past rememberance. The next chapter starts in the present and continues on from there. I hope you liked this chapter a lot. I worked extra hard on this. You know what to do. R&R! Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! It's Akilah again back with another chapter. I hope you LOVED Walk Me Home as much as I did. Now here's my second favorite story that I've been working the hardest on. Hope you enjoy!**

3 Years Ago…..

_3...2..._

_Chad saw Taylor slowing down and picked her up. He carried her on his back, bookbag and all. 'Almost...there,' Chad thought in his mind as he saw Ms. Darbus' room._

_1..._

_He sprinted at the last second and ran into the room. Chad's feet made it in as soon as the bell rang. Taylor kissed him on the cheek as they both tried to catch their breath._

_"Ahem!" a voice exclaimed. They looked up to see Ms. Darbus standing on her stage, tapping her foot._

_"This is not a playground, Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie. Glad you could make it to homeroom on time. Take your seats," Ms. Darbus ordered. Taylor slid off of Chad's back and they immediately went to their seats, with the gang grinning at them._

_1234567890--098765432123456789087654_

_"And the next President of the United States is...SAMUEL MCKESSIE!!!" President Bush said. Samuel McKessie opens his eyes and smiles as he walks up to George Bush._

_The whole gang stared at the TV in shock._

_"No way!" Taylor says._

_2134567865432145678908765432145678978_

_"Well, it's bigger than all our houses combined," Troy said, "I think,"_

_"That's not the point, guys. I'm gonna be leaving all you guys for the rest of my life," Taylor replies sadly as small tears came down her face. Chad wiped them away and put his arm around her shoulder._

_"Hey, everything's gonna be ok," Chad said as he kissed her forehead._

_23456789754324567890876578976778807656_

_She then got down to Chad. She jumped onto him and they kissed very passionately. She massaged her tongue with his and their hands went under each others shirts to get one last feel of one another before the lovers departed. Tears landing on Chad's shoulders, she hugged him tightly._

_"I won't forget you, Chad," Taylor sobbed._

_"I'll never forget you, Taylor. I love you," Chad said, small tears coming down his face._

_"I love you too," Taylor replied._

_"Taylor! It's time to go!" her mom yelled. They pulled apart and shared one last kiss. It was soft yet full of love. Then everyone piled in and they shared a group hug._

_"I'll miss you guys! Bye!!!" Taylor yelled as she picked up her bag and left for the stairs._

_"See ya soon, Taylor!" the gang yelled back._

_987654678765432345678754324567898768909_

_Taylor looks out from her window seat and sees the airport get smaller and smaller. "I can't belive this is happening to me," she says to herself as she sits back into her seat._

_Taylor sighed and pulled out her laptop. She booted it up and pulled up her blog. It wasn't written in; it was used for a special case like this._

_She titled it, A First Daughter's Life, and started her first entry._

_**Hello. I'm Taylor McKessie or as I'm officially known by now, the President's daughter...**_

43567895435768954357895432768954326578

Now….

19 year old Taylor woke up from her slumber as the sun shined through her windows. She yawned and turned over to the side. Her new AM/FM CD-iPod player Alarm Clock read 7:55am Saturday July 27, 2009. Taylor smiled. Another big day was here.

She sat up and slipped on her slippers. Covering her black American Eagle pajama top and white boxer shorts with her signature labeled robe, Taylor pushed back the curtains on all 5 windows, not caring that the nurse was gonna do it in 5 minutes. She looked out of her window and saw Larry cutting the grass in the backyard and Yolanda fixing up the porch. Taylor pushed open the window and said hi to both of them. Closing it back, she skipped out of her room and down the hallway.

Blowing kisses to the earlier Presidents in the hallway and the staff, she half ran down the stairs and skipped over the rail on the last four. It felt just like home. Now, she was stuck. Take the east wing elevator or the southwest wing escalator? It was the question she asked herself everyday to get to her first destination of the day. She turned to John Adams who was on the wall beside her. He would always help her out in this time of need.

"President Adams, which way did I take yesterday? Southwest wing or east wing?" she asked him, with a serious tone.

Nothing was replied back. It was all in his eyes.

"Yes, I knew I took that way too. Thank you!" Taylor replied. Miranda, her roomkeeper, smiled at Taylor's foolishness but Taylor didn't care. She did it all the time with all the Presidents at least a million times since she moved to the White House. It was a tradition that Taylor would never let go.

Taylor said 'good morning' to Miranda and skipped down the other side of the hallway and slid into the east wing elevator a minute later. Jack, the butler, was in there with her and she greeted him too. She grooved to the elevator music and Jack smiled happily at her. When the elevator stopped, Taylor got off and turned left. She stopped at the intersection of the hallway, turning her head left and right making sure the coast was clear. When it was, she dived up the stairs, licking her lips as she got to the last few steps. She raced into the kitchen, grabbing a fork along the way from the table and opened the breakfast refrigerator. Taylor frowned at the sight of what she saw.

Where were the 3 powdered French Toasts with one pancake and three pieces of bacon, all with syrup topped with a spoonful of butter?

"Good morning, Taylor," A voice said behind her.

She sighed and turned to face her dad at the counter, him smiling and eating the luscious breakfast that Taylor set out for everyday.

"You beat me again!" Taylor groaned.

"For the 15th time. Keep trying, Tay," her dad smiled.

Taylor sighed and sat down next to her father, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning, dad," she replied, "Can I have some?"

He pushed the plate towards her and they shared the breakfast. Like they always did.

"So, what's on the big Presidential agenda today?" Taylor asked him. "Press conference, celebrity meeting, business meeting, road trip…"

"Taylor," her dad said, giving her 'the look'.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm used to this now; I'm not 16 and I don't live in Albuquerque anymore," Taylor replied, smiling. It immediately turned into a frown from what she just said.

Albuquerque. Boy, did she miss that place.

Taylor ate her piece of French Toast and started to draw in the syrup with her fork.

"You miss them, huh baby?" Mr. McKessie asked.

Taylor only nodded. It was a long time since she ever had contact with them. 2 years to be exact. The year they had moved to the White House, Taylor would call everyone every day. All on one line and they didn't share one phone. It was a new thing they had at the White House. The second day that she spent at the White House was just filming the whole White House and all its rooms, giving the gang the virtual tour. After that, she sent the videos to the gang and they loved it. A few months past and the calls, emails and im's started to slow down. She would only talk to Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad. Then it was just only Gabi and Chad. Now it was no one. She would always be busy to not call them or have any communication with them.

"Hey Dad, you think I can go to Albuquerque for the day?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor…" he said again.

"It's just for the day. Maxine will come with me," Taylor pleaded.

"They probably not there, Taylor. Graduation was last year," her dad said.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot," she said. Taylor was home-schooled by the top educators. Being the wiz that she still is, she happened to pass all her high school courses including the SAT, ACT and the Graduation Test. She got her diploma a year before the gang did. Now, she was working on college courses and this year, she kept asking her dad if she can go to a real college instead of staying at the White House.

"Don't worry, Taylor. You'll see them again," he replied, placing the empty plate in the sink in front of them.

"I hope so. I miss them a lot now that I think about it," Taylor said.

Samuel McKessie kissed her on her head and said, "I know, hunny-bunny. Now, today for you, there's a ball being held in your honor tonight,"

"Really? What for?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise that I can't tell," Samuel smiled.

"Dad…does this mean…."

"Yes Taylor, you can go shopping," he replied in a few seconds.

Taylor rushed up and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Now I have a meeting to attend now. If you need me…" Samuel started.

"PDA, Assistant, and emergency pager, gotcha Dad," Taylor said, going down the stairs and off to her room in the most easy way possible.

Samuel smiled and sipped the last bit of his orange juice, shaking his head. That was his daughter, the First Daughter to be exact. He placed the cup in the sink also and headed down the stairs to the Oval Office.

9876589734253687654823456621234676543247368038

Taylor emerged from her closet with a light blue polo top, black capris and light blue flip flops, sporting off her new French manicure. She took out her rollers and ran her hands through her hair, revealing her beautiful curls. Grabbing her favorite black Louis Vutton purse, she sprinted out the door and around the house to reach the garage. Frank, her chauffer, met her at the entrance with a smile on his face wearing the hat that Taylor loved on him.

"What car today, m'lady?" he asked with a British accent. He was from Britain and that was what made me very special to Taylor.

"The usual, Frank," she replied in the same accent, smiling, "and today, we are going to see David himself. **(If you don't know who I'm talking about, the guy David from David's Bridal. He also does David's Prom. I have a newsletter to his site and they have the cutest dresses for Prom and tons other occasion. I might get a dress from that site for Homecoming next year. Anyways, back to the story)**

"Ok then. Let's go!" Frank said. He opened the door for her into the limo and he climbed into the driver's seat. The car started and they soon left the garage and the White House. As Taylor looked out of her window and saw the city, she couldn't help but saying that this was her home. Her playground that she had somewhat control over. And she loved it, every bit of it.

They arrived at David's Bridal and Prom store within minutes and soon, Taylor was fitted for the perfect dress for the ball that night in her honor.

345677434567895674323456521234567884679087649

Later on that night….

The ballroom was full of people, musicians and caterers. Everyone was either talking, dancing, or eating. All waiting for the First Daughter to make her entrance. The President and his wife were already down there, chatting it up with the guests and making sure that everyone was having a good time. The First Lady excused herself away from the conversation and went to Maxine, **(she's like the Liz from First Daughter)**, who was sitting at one of the tables.

"Where's Taylor? She should have been down here minutes ago!" Ms. McKessie complained.

"Don't worry, Ms. McKessie. She's coming down. Final preparations are all she's saying to me," Maxine replied.

"What does she mean by that?" Ms. McKessie asked.

Before Maxine could reply, the horns sounded from the stairwell. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to the staircase. Two security guards in classy suits came out and stopped on the sides of the stairs. Taylor emerged from the sides and was in the middle of the two guards. She was wearing a strapless black satin ball gown that had a voluminous skirt and in the middle of the dress was a black satin sash.** (See picture on profile) **She also wore silver platform sandal high heels, a rhinestone flower Y necklace with matching earrings, black satin elbow length gloves, and her hair was all in curls, half pinned up and the rest flowed down her back and the fronts of her dress. **(See those in profile too.)**

Overall, she looked sophisticatedly beautiful. Everyone looked at her in awe. Taylor smiled and waved gracefully at the people, while she came down. Another guard met her at the end of the stairs and took her hand as she continued them. The guests clapped as she reached the floor and to her parents. Soon, everything was back to normal and people were taking pictures of the lovely family.

A few minutes later after a million pictures, the family broke apart and started to talk amongst themselves.

"What did you do to your hair? It was supposed to be all pined up!" her mother complained.

"Mom… I wanted to do something different, and I like my hair down," Taylor replied.

"Honey, she looks beautiful. Leave her alone; tonight is her night, remember?" her father said.

Ms. McKessie nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes, tonight is your night,"

"Are you guys going to tell me what this is about soon?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, you'll see honey," her father replied, "Now if you'll excuse us, someone wants to talk to you,"

Taylor turned around and smiled at the sight of Maxine. She walked over to her and they softly squealed. Maxine was her only best friend at the White House. Her own personal secretary and best friend, she kept Taylor in control and also did the persuasions for her to her parents when needed.

"You look gorgeous! I didn't know that you were going to pull off that hair trick," Maxine said.

"Well, it took a while to make Lilly do it but even if that didn't help, you would probably persuade Mom for me," Taylor replied.

"Taylor," Maxine moaned.

"Back to you, Max" Taylor teased. They both giggled and then her father's voice was heard through the speakers.

"May I have your attention, please?" Mr. McKessie said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you. Taylor, would you come up here, please?" he continued. Taylor smiled and went up to her dad on the stage.

"As you may know, this party is being thrown in my daughter's honor. For as long as we've been here in DC, she has been the best First Daughter that I've cared for. She went through tons of difficulties to try and fit in with this and may I say, that I'm so proud of her for that," President McKessie started. The crowd clapped for her as she blushed.

"She's now in her college education and she did her high school graduation a year earlier than expected. I know, she wants to go out to a real college but being the parent I was, I wasn't going to let that happen," he continued. Everyone softly laughed at the joke.

"But on the while, I've been thinking about it. She has lived out there in the world before and why not? Why not give her another chance to let her out there again? So I have been talking to colleges that came along her major range, and there was one college that really stood out for me. The University of Miami," he said. Taylor gasped and so did Maxine. That was Taylor's dream college. Ever since she was 11, she wanted to go there.

"We talked and we finally came to a perfect decision. Starting in August, my daughter, Taylor McKessie, will be attending the University of Miami on the campus," Mr. McKessie announced. Everyone clapped and cheered as Taylor smiled and hugged her dad. She let go and stood at the podium with a huge smile on her face, knowing she still had to make that speech.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing. I've always dreamed of going out of DC and heading out to the world again and especially at University of Miami. It's a great school and fits my educational needs. All I can say is thank you Dad and I hope to excel very well to show America what I've got!" Taylor said. Everyone cheered and Taylor stepped back next to her dad as they both took pictures. It was best night of her life, to finally live her dream again as to be a normal girl. One more time.

5678357323456787432345679-7654798087654657908754657

A few hours later after dancing, picture taking and talks with guests, Taylor was wiped out. She was in her pajamas again with her robe as her and Maxine take out her hair.

"That was an awesome night. I can't believe it. The U of Miami," Taylor exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

"Woah, calm down, girl. I've got to get these last few pins out," Maxine replied.

"Sorry, Max. But still, it's so cool! I can actually go to college now! Finally, I'm away from my parents for a good while," Taylor said.

"Right, because when we go, your dad will still be down there campaigning for this year's election," Max said.

"What?! Oh man, I was so close," Taylor said, dropping her shoulders and snapping her fingers.

"Don't worry, you'll live," Max replied, taking out the last pin as the rest of Taylor's hair fell, "there, all done."

"Thanks, Max." Taylor replied. She collected all the pins and placed them in the pin box. Taylor took off her earrings and placed them in her jewelry box. She stopped as she heard the Little Mermaid song play, remembering who had gave it to her. Placing the earrings in there, she searched the box for a special necklace. She found it and opened up the locket. There it was, the locket that had her and Chad pictured in it. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at it.

"You miss him, huh" Max asked.

"Uh huh. He gave it to me, the day that we left Albuquerque for here," Taylor explained as she put the necklace on. She felt the cold material on her chest and smiled. "You think we can access into the CIA database to find the gang? From the jet computers?"

"Hold on, who's gonna get in trouble, because I know I'm not," Maxine replied.

"Come on! I want to know where they are!" Taylor pleaded.

"Taylor, you know how your father will get if you happen to do that," Maxine said.

"Well, at least I tried," Taylor whispered.

Maxine smiled and went to hug Taylor. "Don't worry. Hopefully, you'll be able to see them again, soon enough,"

"I hope so. I miss them billions," Taylor confessed.

"I know. Now come on, let's get to bed Taylor. We've got to get a head start on packing tomorrow and tons other interviews to attend to,"

"Ok, I'm coming. Nite, Max," Taylor said.

"Goodnight, Tay," she replied, closing the door behind her.

Taylor smiled and turned off the light to her vanity mirror. She went to her casual clothes closet and pulled out a big red and white box. Taylor placed it on her bed and turned on her lamp on the side of her bed, leaving the room in a dim lighting. She opened the box and saw all the gifts that the gang gave her before she left 3 years ago. Everything was there except for her favorite cookies, snicker doodles, and apple pie that Zeke gave her. She ate that on the plane and the first night she stayed at the White House. Some of the other things were just around her room: the picture frames of the gang, the stationary set for sending letters, the basketball hoop on the back of one of her doors with everyone's signature on it.

She took out the custom made jersey and letterman jacket that Troy got for her. She slipped the two on and continued on in her search. She put on the cabbie hat that Kelsi gave her and the Tiffany necklace that Gabi gave her. The rest of the clothes and jewelry were either in her closets or in the jewelry box.

Finally she found what she been looking for** (lol)**. The Twinkle Towne DVD and Summer Journey, the movie the gang made themselves in the summer. It was about two friends (Gabriella, Taylor) who embark on a summer scavenger hunt around the US and meet tons of different people and new loves. It was full of comedy, drama and romance.

Taylor smiled at the summary they had made on the back and popped it into her portable DVD player. Watching the movie made her remember all the good times that she had with the gang. She laughed at all the funny parts (especially the part when Jason and Ryan who was gonna kiss but got attacked by a bear who was played by Chad) and cried on the sad parts (like when Gabriella had to do something terrible to Troy for the scavenger hunt). _'I hope I get to see my friends while I'm in college. It'll be a dream come true,' _Taylor thought as she drifted off to sleep, with the movie still playing and remembrances of the EHS Gang filled the entire room.

**So what do you think? Good enough? I hope so, it took a whole LOT of effort to type this up. 9 pages too! Anyways, you know what to do! R&R! Thanks for all the reviews for all my stories. You guys are the best!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! The chapter that we've all been waiting for. Since of course it's summer, I have the time in the world to update all stories. Right now, here's the new chapter of First Daughter 2!**

"Taylor...Taylor, wake up!" someone whispered to Taylor. Taylor mumbled softly and turned over to the side, avoiding the voice. She heard shuffling and zips throughout the room.

"Taylor, come on now wake up!" the voice continued to say. She groaned softly and pulled the covers over her face.

"Taylor Raquel Lynn McKessie!" the voice yelled. Taylor bolted up from her bed. She looked over to see Maxine sitting beside her. Maids were wandering throughout the room holding clothes and baskets.

"About time you got up. We have a lot of things to do during this week, college girl," Maxine told her.

"Oh yeah, I am going to college," Taylor soon smiled.

"Yep, and I'm so proud of you," Maxine replied, squeezing Taylor's knee. Her eyes soon wandered all over Taylor's bed. Red and white was all over the bed and a few DVD covers were open. Maxine looked up at Taylor and smiled.

"You were going down memory lane last night, weren't you?" Maxine smirked at her.

"Why? Is that a crime?" Taylor blushed, putting the contents back inside the bag.

"No, no., it's just you haven't done it in a long while now," Maxine said.

"Yeah, I know. This college thing really had me thinking. I remember me and Gabi had always said that we were going to go to the same college together. Now it isn't happening," Taylor explained softly.

Maxine sat next to her and placed Taylor's head onto her shoulder. It'll be ok. You may never know, they might even go to the same college," she told her.

"I hope so. You don't think you can.." Taylor started.

"Now I don't know about that, Taylor," Maxine replied.

Taylor looked up at her and gave her the original puppy pout. Maxine sighed yet again.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt," Max gave in.

"AH! Thanks, Max," Taylor exclaimed, hugging her.

"On two conditions! One, this is the last time I'm doing this. Two, I'm only gonna do it if you get up and be in your dad's office dressed in 20 minutes. Your dad's been expecting you," Maxine explained.

"I'm on it," Taylor proclaimed. She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Maxine smiled and laid back on the king-sized bed.

"I love being in charge," she smiled.

After a whole week of interviews, parties, and other events for her going, it was time for her to leave once and for all. There was a nationwide announcement Taylor had to attend early in the morning. She was boarding the plane now with her parents. They turned around and waved at the people. The sad part about it was that she didn't see her friends down there last time. Soon enough, they were on the plane, in the air, heading for Miami. Taylor looked out the window and sighed. "Miami, here I come," She opened up her laptop and typed up another entry into her more than 2,000 entry online diary.

"Wow, Miami looks so wonderful in person! I love it here! Can we go to South Beach? That'll be so cool! Are they any shops down here? I wonder what the campus looks like!! Can I be able to attend their events? Who's my roommate? What--," Taylor rambled. They were in the limo on their way to the university. Ever since Taylor got off the plane, she was rambling on and on about how wonderful the city was. No one tried to stop her until now.

"Taylor!" her mom said to her.

"What? It's Miami, Mom, what did you expect?" Taylor replied as Maxine snickered softly.

"But still, you've been doing that since we got off the plane. Enoughs enough," Mrs. McKessie said.

"Your mother's right, Taylor, you need to calm down," the President said. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. While her mother wasn't looking, he whispered in her ear, "I'll see if we can be able to go to the beach and stores when I'm not busy with campaigning. Just the two of us,"

"That'll be great," Tay whispered back. The rest of the ride was silent the rest of the way. By the time they reached the campus, a whole lot of people crowded around the vehicle. Security had pushed the students a few feet away from the limo as the President and his family exited the limo. Taylor softly bit her lip and tried to smile at the crowd. _'This is a lot of students...and yet I have to be the First Daughter. If I'm treated differently...'_ Taylor thought but her thoughts were interrupted when her father took hold of her.

"Ok, so today is orientation. We already have your information so we can go into your dorm, ok?" Mr. McKessie asked.

Taylor nodded and was going to say something but was interrupted by some of the administrators of the school came up to her father.

"We're so glad you can be here at University of Miami. It's such an honor to have the President here on our campus. Would you like to answer some questions for us, please?" one of the administrators asked.

The President straightened his tie and smiled, "Of course," While he was walking away, he mouthed to Taylor 'don't wander off'. Taylor smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later, Taylor was bored. Her parents were both gone to the 'interview' and Maxine was trying to get something to eat. No one was there to guard or protect her. Taylor McKessie smiled, she can finally go out on her own. Making sure that the coast was clear, she raced off into the orientation.

Tay was amazed at everything she saw. Students wandering around with luggage and papers, waiting for stuff or at booths. Either way, she felt like she was right at peace...like she was a _normal_ person. She started to walk around and soon loved the atmosphere. Some of the sororities were performing and music filled the air. Taylor had found a club just for science along the way. She stopped by the booth and picked up a brochure or two.

When she turned around, she got the shock of her life.

_'Is that who I think it is?'_ Taylor thought. A few feet away from her, she saw a guy with big curly afro hair. _'It couldn't be him, no way. I must be imagining things,'_ Taylor walked away from the booth but still kept her eye on the boy. Soon, the boy took some notice that he was being stared at and looked over at Taylor. Taylor snapped forward and moved onto another booth, which was for a sorority. She turned back around a few minutes later to see if she could see the guy, but he wasn't there. A confused look on Taylor's face, she started to walk back there until someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped in fear and dropped all her papers onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the person said.

"No, no it's ok," Taylor rambled. They both reached for the last paper, both of their hands touching. Taylor felt the shock between them and the person picked up the paper. She took the paper from the person's hand and looked up at him. They both gasped.

"No way," Taylor breathed.

Chad looked back at her in the same way, amazed to see his sorta-ex girlfriend again. _'Wow, she looks better than when she left and when she's on tv,' _Chad thought to himself. They both stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Hey," they both said at the same time. They softly laughed, knowing that they still had the time to say things at the same time.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you, Chad," Taylor said softly.

"Same here, just except on tv and stuff," Chad joked.

Taylor giggled and smiled, "Well, can I get a hug?"

Chad nodded and engulfed her in a huge hug. Taylor hugged back, breathing in the scent of Hollister on him. The scent was soon taken away when Chad was pulled away from her. The security guard had pulled him away from her and picked him up.

"What are you doing? Put him down!" Taylor screamed.

"Taylor, where were you? I leave you alone for one second and you're here with this guy! What did he do to you?" Maxine asked, running up to her.

"Nothing, he's my friend. Can you put him down?" Taylor yelled, causing some people to look at her.

The security guards looked at each other and shrugged. They put Chad back on the ground and continued to search him.

"Why are they searching me?" Chad asked.

"We have to check if you have any weapons or anything inappropriate on your person," Maxine told him. He looked over at Taylor.

"Dad's rules," Taylor rolled her eyes. Chad sighed and the guards finished searching him.

"He's clear," one guard said.

"Good, now can't I get back to my reunion?" Taylor asked, walking back over to Chad.

"No, your parents are waiting for you. We're going to your room now," Maxine said.

Taylor sighed and turned back to Chad. "Well, it was nice to see you when I got the chance,"

"Yeah, same here. I'll see you later around the campus then," Chad told her.

"Ok," Taylor smiled.

"Taylor, let's go!!" Maxine exclaimed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Taylor said back. She hugged Chad one last time and went with Maxine. A few seconds later, she ran back with a pen in her hand. Taylor took his hand and started writing on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"Giving you my personal cell phone number. Don't worry, no one will come inbetween," Taylor said, finishing up the number.

"TAYLOR!" Maxine yelled.

"Gotta go," Taylor said, running back to Maxine. Chad smiled and looked down at the number on his hand. _'I'll have to call her tonight. Now, where the hell is my dorm...'_

**With Maxine and Taylor**

"Who was he?" Maxine asked.

"My sorta-ex boyfriend," Taylor told her.

"Chad Danforth?" Maxine said.

"Yeah, and thanks for ruining the perfect reunion," Taylor sneered.

"Fine, be that way. I won't tell you who else is here too," Maxine smirked.

Taylor gasped and leaned into Maxine, "Tell me! TELL ME!"

"No, you wanna be mean. You just have to wait and see," Maxine said, walking ahead of her.

"But...Maxine!!" Taylor pleaded, running after her again.

A few minutes later, they made it up to Taylor's dorm room. It was pretty huge for a dorm. It had two queen sized beds on different sides of the room, a desk, kitchen area and a wonderful window view of the campus and Miami. To make it even better, it was in the building right near the beach!

Taylor smiled widely as she entered into the room. "This room is amazing! I call this bed!!" She ran over to the bed that was right near the window. She looked out onto her window and saw the whole campus and the beach.

"I'm glad you like it, Taylor. Now tonight, you have some parties to be attending for the university," her mother said.

"Do I have to? I mean, come on. I'm trying to be normal again," Taylor pleaded.

"I know that honey, but it's for your dad's campaigning. You know that," Mrs. McKessie told her.

"I know, I know. Now, someone tell me, who's my roommate?" Taylor asked, sitting on her bed.

"Um excuse me? What are you doing at my room? Is someone in here?" a familiar voice said from outside the room. Taylor's ears perked at the voice.

"No way," she said softly, "Gabi?"

The security guards moved past the door and in came Gabriella Montez. She was wearing a red tank top and blue demin Bermuda shorts with black flats. She dropped her bags on the floor and looked who was in the other bed.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

The girls screamed, and Taylor's parents, Maxine and the security guards covered their ears, as they ran to each other and hugged. They stayed like that for almost a full minute and they pulled back.

"OMG, look at you!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Look at you, you look amazing," Gabriella smiled.

"You look better!" Taylor replied and the girls squealed again.

"Um..excuse me girls," Maxine interrupted, again.

They let go and looked over at Maxine. "Oh..I'm SO sorry. Gabs, this is Maxine, who is my personal agent and everything. You of course my parents right?" Taylor introduced.

"Mrs. McKessie, it's a blessing to see you again," Gabriella said, hugging her mom.

"Oh Gabi, it's been so long. I've haven't talked to your mother in a long time. I'll give her a call tonight," the First Lady told Gabriella.

"I'll tell her and Mr. President, good to see you again too," Gabriella told Mr. McKessie.

"You can always refer to me as Mr. McKessie, Gabriella," Mr. McKessie smiled.

"Well, I have my bags and my roommate. I'm settled, and dad, you have a campaign to run," Taylor told them.

"That's right, we have to be down at the office in 10 minutes, sir," Maxine said to Taylor's dad.

"Oh, oh yeah," Taylor's dad replied. He went over to Taylor and hugged her.

"Don't let the normalness get over your head. Learn well and have fun. But not too much fun," Mr. McKessie told her, kissing her forehead.

"Will do sir," Taylor said. Her mom was next, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Mrs. McKessie exclaimed.

"Mom...I've...gotta breath," Taylor breathed. Her mom soon pulled back and kissed her daughter's head.

"You can always call me or Maxine if you need anything, ok?" her mom asked.

"I know, now go!" Taylor pleaded. Hugs and kisses were shared once again before the family had left the room. Taylor smiled and turned back to her best friend.

"I cannot believe you're here. This is the best day ever," Taylor said.

"You're telling me and you got the good bed," Gabriella replied.

"Hey, I'm the First Daughter. I have to have the luxury," Taylor smiled, falling back onto her bed. The girls laughed again when a knock interrupted them again.

"Ok what now?" Taylor groaned going to the door, Gabriella behind her. The guards were at the door, looking down at them.

"What guys?" Taylor asked.

"You know this guy?" one of the guards asked, bringing Troy from inbetween them.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah, we do!" Taylor said, "Thank you!"

Gabriella brought Troy inside and Taylor looked back up at the guards.

"Do you have to stand guard at the door?" Taylor asked.

"President's orders, Taylor," the other guard said.

"Well, can you space yourselves out? One of you on that side and another on that side. That way, you can have a good eye on who's coming down the hallway," Taylor smirked.

"But.." the guard started.

"But nothing. I'm the President's daughter, so what I say goes. Or shall I call daddy," Taylor bribed. The guards looked at each other and went to the ends of the hallway. Taylor smiled at the both of them at their new positions, "Thank you,"

She closed the door and Gabriella was kissing Troy on Gabi's bed.

"Ok, next time we're reunited again, I certainly don't want to start off seeing you guys make out," Taylor said, making herself noticed. The couple pulled back and Troy pulled her into a hug.

"How have you been, Tay?" Troy asked.

"Never been better since I've seen you guys," Taylor smiled. _'I wonder if they know that Chad's here,'_ she thought to herself.

"Well that's good. We have to do something tonight to celebrate our reuniting," Gabriella piped up.

"I can't. I have to go to a party for my dad's campaign for the school," Taylor told them.

"Your kidding right? Did you at least try to get out of it?" Troy asked.

"Yes but I got the small lecture that I have to go for dad's campaign," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe afterwards or even tomorrow. We don't start classes until Monday and what day is it? Thursday!!!" Gabriella said, sitting next to Taylor.

"Ok, yeah, we do have all weekend!!" Taylor giggled as they all laughed.

"So you have to tell me? Where's everyone and what's been happening since I've been gone?" Taylor asked, ready to get all the juice.

"Have we got things to tell you! First off, Ryan and Shar are..." Gabriella said and went on and on about where everyone was, Troy included. As they talked, Taylor smiled, happy that she was finally with her friends again.

**So what do you think? Good, great, excellent or bad? As you can see, I had to put in some time lapses so I can get to when Taylor arrives at the university. This chapter would have been up a few days ago but I was just stumped about how to start off when Taylor first got to the campus. But anyways, tell me what you think. I need to know!! R&R!! Thanks!**

**PrincessChaylor10**

**PS- I'm going to be moving tomorrow and I won't have any Internet access where I'm going. I'm going to live with my mom (for now) and won't be able to update as much as I want. But you WILL know that even if I don't have any Internet, I'll be writing up more chapters for all my stories!! I haven't left yet!! I'll be here for half the day tomorrow and then I'll be gone. I'll be on occasionally but only when I move back with my dad, I'll have the Internet back. I don't know how long I'll be with my mom but I'll still be writing. I might have to go down to Florida for two weeks so that may decline me from getting Internet, I don't know. So pray for me that I will have Internet access so that I can have updates faster, b/c I know you guys LOVE my stories!! I don't like letting down my fans but I will be writing anywhere I'm am and when I get the Internet, I'll post up the latest chapters that I've typed. So that's all I have to say now. **

**Now press the lavender button and review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey All! You have been waiting forever and this is the actual special update!! First Daughter 2: So We Meet Again! I have 2 new chapters ready for you guys to read this weekend: one today and another on Labor Day! It's all prepped up and ready to go. So, here's part 2 of today's update. Hope you all enjoy!**

After a while, Troy had left the girls to get settled into his dorm across the campus. The two reunited roommates and best friends grew super hungry and they decided to head out to find something to eat... with the security right on their tail.

"Oooh, why don't we go into downtown and find something there?" Gabriella said.

"We won't be able to do that, Ms. Montez. She can't leave the campus unless it's for an emergency," one of the guards informed the girls.

Taylor groaned, "You're kidding right? I can't leave the campus?!"

"No you can not, Ms. McKessie," the other guard replied.

Gabriella leaned near Taylor, "Those guards are really freaking me out,"

"You're telling me?! I had to deal with them for the past 3 years. Try being in my shoes," Taylor replied back. She stopped and turned around to the guards, Gabriella following in suit.

"Well, since you are stuck with me, did you memorize the school campus?" Taylor asked.

"If you want food, the pizzeria is a ½ mile east from here," one guard said. **(Let's call him...Bob)**

"The library and your 2nd class on Wednesday is ¼ south," the other recited. **(Let's call this dude... Dave)**

"Do you want us to continue?" Bob asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

Taylor leaned to Gabriella and told her, "Remind me to never ask this question again,"

Gabriella nodded and asked the guards, "So nearest thing is the pizzeria?"

"Unless you want to walk 1 more mile to the sushi bar," Dave replied.

The girls looked at one another and said, "Pizzeria instead," They giggled as they linked arms again and left off towards the pizza store. Bob and Dave just looked at each other and followed the two, yet again.

"Oooh, I have to tell you. While I was browsing in orientation, I ran into Chad Danforth," Taylor told her.

"You did," Gabriella said, in a surprised but not so voice.

"Yeah...wait, you're not telling me something," Taylor guessed.

"Well, I kinda knew he was here," Gabriella confessed.

"And you didn't bother to tell me!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I was...I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to show up here all of a sudden," Gabriella fought back.

"Ok ok, so that was my fault. But now that I'm here, I can try and be a normal college student," Taylor said as they reached the pizzeria. The guards already went ahead and made room for the two to sit, leaving lots of space from their table. Gabi and Tay just looked at each other and back at the table.

"Hence on the _try _in your sentence," Gabriella repeated. Taylor only rolled her eyes as they sat down and ordered a meat lovers pepperoni pizza. The security guards sat at two different tables, near the girls, watching their move and the others too. Bob and Dave weren't gonna let anyone harm the President's daughter...and neither was the other guards in different parts of the campus.

Talk about weird and overprotective!

"So...the life as a President's daughter must be tough," Gabriella striked up another conversation.

"I know, too many things going on and events I need to attend. It grew really hectic. All I can say is that you live to love it," Taylor explained.

"Yeah...but you didn't forget about us back in Albuquerque, did you?" Gabi asked.

"Gabs, why would you ask that question? I never forgot about you guys. Yesterday before we left, I was in my room reminiscing the good old days at East High," Taylor replied.

"Then how did the calls and emails stop?" Gabriella said, sipping her iced tea.

"Like I said earlier, things grew a lot hectic and I couldn't get in contact with any of you. I wish I could and when I had the time, I wished I did. But what was there to say?" Taylor answered.

Gabriella grew silent and pondered that statement, "Yeah, you're kinda right. Things kinda went downhill at East when you left. The school left so...empty for a reason,"

"Really? I missed a lot," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah you did, but it's good to have you back again. I missed you too much," Gabriella smiled.

Taylor smiled back, "I missed you too," The girls squeezed hands before hugging each other over the table again.

* * *

Troy was in his dorm room, putting all of his belongings away when he heard a knock on the door.

"Door's open," he yelled, putting his boxers in a drawer. Chad entered the room and smiled.

"Your room looks so much better than mine," Chad told him.

"I know right," Troy replied.

"Do you even have a roommate?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I didn't get paired up. They just gave me a room with two beds, so I used it to my advantage," Troy smiled.

"I can see," Chad said, sitting on the other bed, "man, I ran into Taylor today,"

"Yeah me too. She's Gabi's roommate. You should have seen them," Troy compliments.

"They're roommates? Oh dude!" Chad shook his head, imagining the reunion in his mind.

"I know, but you know they're gonna be tight again like before," Troy said.

"Yeah..." Chad sighed. He couldn't get the image of Taylor out of his mind. She looked a lot different than before; her curves really came out and her eyes...

"Chad!" Troy shouted.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"What were you doing? Dreaming of Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...I just can't believe she's back. She looks good now, better than before," Chad comments.

"I can admit that. So..you still have feelings for her?" Troy said.

"What do you think, man?" Chad rolled his eyes. He got up and walked over to the window. Looking down at the nearby pizzeria, he saw Taylor and Gabriella talking and eating.

"Speak of the goddess," Chad says. Troy placed his other stack of clothes down and walked over to the window where Chad was.

"Ah, I see. The girls are gabbing again as usual over meat lover pizza. They're back again," Troy replied.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's been in a relationship since she left," Chad wondered.

"Dude, she's the President's daughter. He probably let no one near her, nor the guards. If she was, it'll be nationwide chaos and prazis (aka paparazzi) for Taylor," Troy explained, "I almost got mugged when I went to their dorm room,"

"Same here when I ran into her at orientation. But her dad remembers me, I know it," Chad said. He looked down at the girls table again, seeing Taylor laugh at something. "I'll do anything to get her back,"

"If you haven't quite noticed, she's the President's daughter, has tons of body guards, her dad's campaigning down here and the obvious...she still likes you!" Troy exclaimes.

Chad just looks at Troy. "What? I'm just saying. That's a lot to go through to have her back with you, Chad. She's not 'Scholastic Decathlon captain' girl anymore; she's 'First Daughter...type' girl,"

"Ok, I get it. Thanks," Chad sighed, leaving the window and sitting back on the bed again.

Troy saw his depression and sat next to his best friend. "Look, I'm not saying not to give up. There's a party tonight for all new students and freshman. Maybe Taylor will be there...with her bodyguards. But, she'll probably be there,"

"Yeah, maybe I'll see her again. We can hopefully pick up right where we left off,"

"Uh huh. But don't forget, President's daughter here," Troy pointed out.

"But she's still Taylor McKessie. The girl I'll always love," Chad pointed out to Troy also.

* * *

Back with the girls, they just finished their pizza and on their 5th refill of drinks. They talked about the old days in high school and some of their classes and majors they were gonna take in school.

"Are you sure you won't be coming to the newcomer party tonight? Everyone's planning on being there! And sources of mine say that Chad will be there also," Gabriella smiled.

"As much I want to go, I can't. Faculty party tonight that I have to attend. Dad says that if you go to their 'adult' events, it'll help with their votes towards him for presidency," Taylor quoted.

"Oh...but can't you just be there for a while and then come?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor thought about it, a smile appearing on her face. "That isn't that bad. Bad Gabi's back in the business,"

The girls giggled again once more. Soon after, they left and started off walking throughout the campus and getting familiar with their new environment away from home.

* * *

**That night...**

Taylor was occupied at the University of Miami faculty party, bored out of her mind. She had spoken to most of the people working there, hoping it will help with the election votes. So far, it has been going great but she wanted more...she wanted to go to the newcomer party.

But no...she was stuck in an blue Oscar de la Renta classy dress that ended at her knees and Jimmy Choo pumps, showing off her cute manicured toes. Taylor bit her lip as she stirred her water in her hand that she hasn't drinked ever since she first arrived. It made her really nervous to drink water, for an odd reason. Taylor could try and sneak out but with Daddy's orders, there were guards everywhere!

While she was walking around, she had ran into another member of the faculty. He was a young man who looked the age of 28 and still had a good figure.

"Ms. McKessie, wow. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said.

"Same here, Mr..." Taylor tried to get the name.

"Swain. Bobby Swain," he introduced.

"Oh, hi! You're gonna be my chemistry teacher," Taylor smiled.

"Yes, I see you memorized your schedule," Mr. Swain said.

"Yeah, more like programmed it," Taylor joked as the two laughed.

"So, was your major in chemistry?" he asked.

"Well, kinda. I'm still in a tilting position between anthropology and chemistry. It's so hard to choose," Taylor replied. Mr. Swain smiled back and they continued to talk. While the two was getting into a conversation about the greenhouse effect, something in the nearby window stuck out to Taylor. She glanced at the window, not seeing anything. Tay shrugged it off and continued talking to Bobby, until when Bobby had gotten some more water, she saw a whole bunch of people, including Troy, Gabriella and _**Chad**_, with signs saying "Come to Newcomer Party!" Taylor gasped and started to look back at the group of people and the party, plus the guards. Not knowing what to do, Taylor started to bit her lip again, until she saw Chad. The way he looked was so adorable and cute to her. _'Just like back in Albuquerque,'_ she remembered. Making her decision, she ran over to Bob who was at the door.

"Bob...I have to leave...like now," Taylor said.

"Why? And there has to be a good reason," Bob asked.

Now the hard part came, to what reason that she had to leave. She had used the usual ones before but now she really had to invent something...and fast.

Ding! She had it in a flash.

"It's the college life. Do I really have to be here? And besides, with me here just attending the school, Dad's a shoe-in to win anyways! All I have to do is convince the student body, which will bring in more votes. And I can't do that by being here and getting all 'goody-goody' with the faculty," Taylor said, smiling.

Bob looked over at the other guards and did something with his eyes and his fingers. "Ten-eight, McKessie is getting ready to leave the party scene back to the dorms," Bob said after a while.

Taylor sighed and said goodnight to everyone there. On the way back, she met up with Gabi and everyone else from the window.

"Finally! I thought I had to drag you out of there myself," Gabriella complained.

"I know right. I'm glad that I thought of a really good excuse," Taylor sighed.

"Good, now hurry and get changed so we can go," Troy shooed them as they reached their dorm. Taylor rolled her eyes as she went in and changed. After 5 minutes, she emerged looking like the Taylor everyone knew in Albuquerque. With a purple conservative top and black gauchos on plus purple flats, she was ready to hit the streets and party.

"Nice outfit! Now let's go, the party is waiting for the First Daughter to arrive," Gabriella said, looping her arm with Taylors. Taylor smiled as they all headed out to the party, security right on their trail. Taylor just happen to notice Chad staring at her from afar. She looked over at him and he started to blush. Tay reached out for his hand and took it in hers.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you out after this much time apart," Taylor smiled. He smiled back and they continued on their way to the newcomer party.

**Alright, that's that! What do you think? Great comeback or what? Anyways, I would like to thank Chaylor4Lyfe for getting the answer right. She got all the cookies and ice cream she wanted. YAY! You know what you have to do. Review!! Another great update for this story will be up on Labor Day! Goodnight everyone and Happy Updating!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I am back with another great update for First Daughter 2. Hope you all enjoy!**

_The next day..._

All was quiet in Taylor and Gabriella's dorm room the next morning. The girls were fast asleep, last night's party taking its toll on the two. It wasn't until when the loud shrill of the phone in between their beds had woken up Gabriella abruptly. She shot up in her bed, her hair a huge mess. The phone rang again and she groaned, answering it.

"Hello," she answered in a raspy voice.

"Hey Gabriella, this is Maxine calling for Taylor," Maxine replied in a nice voice.

Gabriella groaned and looked over at the digital clock, "Do you know that you're calling us at 8:27 am?" she asked.

"Hey, I just need to talk to Taylor," Max replied.

"Ok," Gabriella said. She placed the phone on the desk as she trotted towards Taylor's bed, where she was sprawled over the bed, sleeping like a normal teenager and not like a First Daughter. Gabriella nudged Taylor on the side, which made Taylor start to laugh.

"Stop," Taylor laughed as Gabi continued to poke her side.

"Wake up, Tay. Max is on the phone," Gabriella told her.

Taylor sat up slowly and took the phone from the desk. "Good morning," she yawned.

"Good morning, Taylor. Did you have a good time last night at the newcomer party?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot of...wait, how do you know?" Taylor said, sitting up.

"If you didn't know already, it's all over the Miami Enquirer!!" Maxine exclaimed, "Taylor, how could you?"

"Wait, what?!" Taylor exclaimed back. Gabriella noticed her loudness and hid the newspaper behind her. Taylor saw her action and dashed for it. Opening the newspaper, she saw a picture of her and Gabriella dancing in the middle of the floor, having a great time. Taylor let the phone and the newspaper slip down onto the floor as she fell back onto her bed.

"I made news the second day I become a regular person," Taylor gasped. Gabriella sighed and picked up the two objects from the floor, handing the phone back to Taylor. She sat up abruptly and replied, "That wasn't my fault. I have a huge explanation for being there,"

"I'm waiting for it," Maxine asked.

"Ok, ok. With me just being at the faculty party and of course at the university, I've already done my job trying to get all of the grown-ups to vote for him. But what about the students? We are of legal age to vote too, so why not reach out to my fellow peers and make them choose to vote my Dad for president again?!" Taylor said, giving Gabriella a thumb up.

Maxine sighed over the phone, placing the newspaper down on her desk, "You better be glad that that was a reasonable explanation. I can get what you're saying, but your dad is pretty mad,"

"Can you tell him my explanation?" Taylor asked, waiting for an answer. What she got was something different, in a different voice.

"I would be happy to hear it again, darling," Mr. McKessie said to the phone. Taylor's eyes widen and Gabriella came back by her side again. Tay placed the phone in between her and her best friend, like they always did.

"Good Morning, Daddy," and "Good Morning, Mr. McKessie," came out of both the girls mouth simultaneously.

"Good morning, girls. What is it with you girls and partying?" Mr. McKessie asked.

"It isn't Tay's fault, Mr. McKessie. We wanted her to come," Gabriella explained.

"And also, I wanted to reach out to my peers to help them vote for you. We are of legal age to vote," Taylor finished.

"Ok, I can see you girls are going with this. I'll let it slide...for now," the President told them.

"It will never happen again," the girls said. After that, they had hung up and started laughing hardly.

"OMG, I can believe we got away with that," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But it was true; you got at least some people to vote for your dad. It was a night of business and pleasure," Gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah, you're right. That was the most fun I've had in ages as a First Daughter," Taylor sighed, laying back on the bed for the third time that morning.

"Speaking of which, I, along with Troy and a few others, had noticed that you and Chad were getting very comfy at the party," Gabriella smiled, laying next to her BFF.

"Shut up, we weren't getting comfy. We were catching up," Taylor said.

"Mmm hmm, you were 'catching up' while grinding on the dance floor," Gabriella joked.

"Hey, what about you and Troy? Closer than personal space?!" Taylor joked back.

"At least, we're together. We're allowed too," Gabriella replied.

"Whatever," Taylor smiled. The girls just laid there for a while until Gabriella sat up and headed towards the closet.

"Well, since Max called this early, how about we grab some breakfast?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm so glad that you brought that up. I've been craving pancakes, waffles and French toast," Taylor smiled.

"Woah, you're gonna eat all of that. I swear, Chad must have rubbed something off on you," Gabriella shook her head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Taylor smiled, acting all innocent. Gabriella just shook her head as she grabbed her bag and headed out to the bathroom, greeting the guards outside. Taylor fell back on her bed with a smile, loving the feeling of being normal yet again. She closed her eyes as she remembered her first night out last night.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella all headed across the campus, the guards surrounding them, as they headed towards the pumping party. Once they arrived, they were bombarded by people taking pictures and everyone screaming out for Taylor. She only just smiled and held Gabi and Chad's hands as they made their way inside. It was kinda of a wrong decision also since everyone just freaked out when Taylor and her friends step into the party. Everyone cheered and then they played the dreaded song of Hail to the Chief. Taylor rolled her eyes and made nice...yet again. Gabriella saw through Taylor's falseness and laughed out loud._

_The DJ made a special announcement on the mic, "As this party continues to fill with more newcomers to the school, let's all give a warm welcome to the First Daughter of the President, Taylor McKessie," he said as everyone screamed and shouted._

_Taylor smiled and greeted everyone as the guards cleared the way for a table for the 4 of the friends. They all sat down and the guards separated themselves to different parts of the party, all available to see Taylor wherever they went._

"_Wow, talk about a grand entrance," Troy commented._

"_I know, it was like we were celebs or something," Chad replied smiling._

"_It's not that big of a deal guys," Taylor sighed. _

"_Come on Tay. We don't live the fab and plush life that you do," Troy said._

"_Guys, give Taylor a break. She's trying to be normal again," Gabriella explained._

_Just then, Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens started to play over the speakers. Everyone who was sitting down got up and danced on the dance floor._

"_Oooh, I'm just itching to dance Troy, since this is one of my favorite songs from my favorite artist," Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy._

_Troy sighed, "Fine, let's hit the dance floor. We'll be back," Gabriella immediately got up and dragged him towards the floor where they started to dance perfectly together._

_Taylor and Chad only laughed at the two, knowing how much Troy didn't want to dance. But like always, he could never say no to Gabi._

"_So...how was life in the White House?" Chad asked._

"_Hectic, like it was a few minutes ago. I never got a break from anything," Taylor replied._

"_Well, that's just life I guess. Never takes any break," Chad says._

"_And how was you when I left? I was meaning to come back to Albuquerque when my dad came back but...you know," Taylor confessed._

"_I've been doing what I've always been doing. Trying to pass high school so I can get into college. And it's ok that you didn't come. I was meaning to come by the White House when we had our senior trip to DC...everyone was. We didn't forget about you," Chad told her._

"_Really? I would have thought that you did," Taylor said._

"_We never did, why would you think that?" Chad asked._

_Taylor only shrugged until Chad had took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb like he did when they were together._

"_To tell you the truth, I've never forgot about you. I thought about you all the time and wondered what you were doing at that specific time, if you were going out with another guy, etc etc. But...now, I see that you've grown up a lot and became...so beautiful," Chad explained._

_Taylor blushed and replied back, "And you have gotten more handsomer and dare I say, more gentleman-ish."_

"_Is that even a word?" Chad asked, starting to laugh._

"_I'm not sure. It was programmed in the First Daughter vocabulary booklet," Taylor joked as the two laughed. Soon after, the DJ decided to play an old Disney song, requested by one of the freshman there. It was Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas redone by Vanessa Hudgens. Chad looked over at Taylor and saw her smile brightly. _

"_Favorite Disney song..." Chad said._

"_From my favorite Disney movie," Taylor finished. Chad brushed his hands over his jeans and stood up, his hand outreached to Taylor._

_"Do you want to dance?" Chad asked._

"_I'd love to," Taylor smiled, taking his hand. He had led her up to the dance floor and the two swayed to the beat, loving the feeling in each others arms...like they once had a few years ago in Albuquerque._

* * *

**4 days later...**

"...yes mom, I have all of my material for today...yes, I know my classes...yes..Mom, give me a break. I know everything that I need to know...ok...ok I will...Love you too, bye," Taylor said, putting the phone back in its holder. She had just finished talking to her parents since it was the first day of classes. Her mom was definitely the worrywart on if she had everything and her dad only wished her good luck. Even with the President and First Lady of the United States, parents will be parents.

Gabriella just finished curling her hair and came over to where Taylor was at their counter, eating a bagel with cream cheese.

"I guess it was that bad," Gabriella asked.

"Worser than what your mom did. I thought I was going to be using the word 'yes' throughout the entire day," Taylor groaned.

"Hey, they care about you and they want you to be safe," Gabriella explained.

"Um...if you haven't noticed, me having at least 10 guards around the school protecting me is 'safe' enough," Taylor said, throwing her plate away.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's your first class?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm..." Taylor sighed, taking out her schedule from her back pocket, "...ah here it is, Monday, Advanced Chemistry in the Science building 3010...at 9:30,"

"Taylor, it's 9:10 and building 3010 is all the way across the campus," Gabriella told her. Taylor shot up and grabbed her bag and books.

"You tell me this now?" Taylor exclaimed as she rushed throughout the room, getting the rest of her stuff together.

"Hey, that isn't my fault. My class doesn't start until 11am," Gabriella smiled, sitting in Tay's seat at the counter.

"Right," Taylor said. She grabbed the rest of her belongings and took half of Gabi's bagel.

"HEY!" Gabi yelled.

"Catch ya later," Taylor smiled, as she exited the room. Gabriella bounced back onto the chair, eating the rest of her bagel. _'Yep...she's back to normal,'_ Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

**50 minutes later...**

"...So, if we put alcohol and water together, it is a miscible solution since those two substances are polar," Mr. Okinawa explained to his class, writing the solution onto the board. Taylor was the observant one, taking notes onto this, even though she had learned this a year ago back at the White House. She was situated in one of the rows, all her belongings around her, including two guards that sat next to her.

The class was observant too...not on the notes but Taylor herself. Taylor didn't take note of it since she was sitting in the front of the class. Everyone else was behind her, looking down at her outfit and whispering. Part of this 'everyone' was Chad Danforth. He sat a few rows behind her and was trying to focus on the subject at hand but kept getting caught off guard when he saw Taylor's visible neck. Her hair was pinned up so it showed off her beautiful, visible neck. Chad squinted at the neck and was able to see the mini scar that he had left on her one day when they were making out. _'I wonder if the feds know about that scar,'_ Chad thought.

Mr. Okinawa observed this when he turned back around towards the class, "And if you would continue to observe Ms. McKessie, you would possibly fail on tomorrow's pop quiz," That caught everyone's attention and they focused back onto the board.

"Thank you. Now we might have a celebrity in our class but this doesn't take off the focus of getting our education. Back to what I was saying about miscibility, now if a polar and nonpolar substance mix together, what will we have on us?" he asked. Taylor knew the answer and shot her hand up.

"Ms. McKessie?" Mr. Okinawa called out.

"It will make those substances immiscible, since they are of two different polar which can't make ions," Taylor smiled.

"Correct, Ms. McKessie!" he smiled back at her. Taylor giggled in her seat and continue to type in notes onto her laptop as the students continue to whisper even more, seeing that she got a chemistry question correct.

"So substances are immiscible and others are miscible, someone tell me how this applies to solubility," the teacher asked again.

"Because in solubility, like with like dissolves..." Taylor and Chad said at the same time. The class looked at both of the two, including Mr. Okinawa and Taylor. She peered up at Chad and smiles at him and he back at her. He finishes up the statement with, "in miscibility,, the substances have to have the same type of molecules as the other, otherwise it wouldn't dissolve,"

"Nice answer, Mr. Danforth," the teacher said to Chad as he continued on with the lesson. Taylor held her gaze at Chad for a while longer until he had winked at her, realizing that she was looking too long. Tay turned around blushing and continued on with her notes.

When class was over, Taylor was the first out the door and waited around until Chad came out as well.

"Hey Chad," she called out.

He had turned around and saw Taylor heading towards him. "Hey you, nice work in Chemistry today,"

"Thanks, it was no problem. I learned this a while back at the White House," Taylor told him.

"I guess those tutors taught you a thing of two for college," Chad joked before Taylor laughed softly. Just then, Troy and 2 other guys run up to Chad, nudging him down and all.

"Dude, what's going on?" one of the guys said.

"How was chemistry, man?" the other asked back.

"Hey, chemistry ain't that bad, guys. In fact," Chad started, as he took Taylor's hand, "I just happen to meet up with the flyest girl on campus,"

The two guys dropped their jaws in awe as Troy just laughed behind them. Chad only rolled his eyes as he faced Taylor again.

"So sorry about those two. These are my friends from the fraternity, Tre' and Cody," Chad introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you two," Taylor smiled at the two boys.

They shook out of their dreamworld and shook hands with Taylor. "No, it's _a honor_ to meet you, Ms. McKessie," Cody smiled.

Tre' went beside Chad and asked, "Dude, how come you didn't tell us that you knew the President's daughter? She's fine as_ hell!_"

"Hey, don't say that about her," Chad confronted.

"I'm just saying, man. She might have Phi Beta girl potential," Tre' smiled.

Chad grimaced as he saw Cody and Taylor talking, "Eh...I guess, but I don't think the President would want her in a fraternity,"

"Why not?" Tre' said, "like I said, Phi Beta girl potential. Look, let's just invite her to the frat party and we'll see what happens, eh?"

"Wait, no!" Chad said but he was too late.

"Hey Taylor, me and the guys here were having a frat party tomorrow...maybe make a presidential crash," Tre' said, pulling on his convincing smile.

Taylor looked up at Bob and Dave and they showed no emotion. She shrugged, "I guess my schedule's free tomorrow. You'll see me there," she said, without seeing Chad's actions behind Tre'.

"Perfect. Well we have to go now, class is calling our name. We'll be seeing you, Taylor," Tre' said, kissing her hand. Cody did the same as they bid their farewells. Chad came back by Taylor's side and taking her hand in his.

"Chad, don't forget. We're having a meeting this afternoon at 4," Troy reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Just try and keep Tre' and Cody away from girls until that time," Chad told him.

"Will do," Troy said, waving bye to the two of them. Soon, Chad and Taylor were on their way to God knows where on the campus.

"Nice friends you have in the fraternity," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, I know. We just have to be careful when they are around girls, especially Tre'," Chad replied.

"Why? Is he the flirty one out of the group?" Taylor asked.

"Sorta like that. Hey, I have to run to class now. Maybe sometime we can hang out," Chad said.

"Sure, I'll be waiting," Taylor replied, smiling. Chad smiled back and he lingered his hand on hers for a while until he heads off in the opposite direction. Tay turns back around and sighs romantically when he gets away and Gabriella approaches her.

"So...frat party tomorrow and a lingering date with Chad. You can't tell me that you don't still have feelings for the dude," Gabriella said.

"I do...I've fallen hard, yet again," Taylor sighs. The girls giggle as they continue on down the walkway towards their next class, talking.

* * *

**In the security room at University of Miami...**

Tons of people are looking at the different TV's that showed every single part of the U of M campus. One of which walks behind the men, observing everything. He was the one in charge of the safety of Taylor McKessie while she had her stay at the University. The guy continue to observe his men as another head person came up to him.

"Officer Higgins," the guy said to him.

"At ease. What do we have on Taylor right now?" Officer Higgins asked.

"Well, she's on her way to her second class of the day sir, and our cameras happen to see her talking to Danforth and his frat boys," the guy replied, pointing to a TV which showed Taylor talking to Chad.

"That boy...he's doing a pretty good job at protecting her," the officer said.

"Yes he is, sir. He's been on her ever since day 1. We have the video down in our archives. We also might think that he's working for someone" the man told the officer.

"Good...keep an eye out for him also, Marianne. He might be helpful for the protection of Ms. McKessie and find out if he's working with someone on her protection," Officer Higgins ordered.

"Will do, sir," Officer Marianne replied, leaving Higgins to his duty. Higgins continued observing his workers and the TV's at the same time. He looked up and saw Chad walking towards a building, going inside it.

"What do you have to hide, Mr. Danforth?" he asked himself.

**Oooh, the security is on Chad's butt right now. 9 pages long done in 5 hours, man I need to take a break!! LOL, anyways you all know what to do. I'm watching FutureSex/LoveShow Justin Timberlake concert on HBO and the concert is so amazing!! If you have HBO and like JT's music, this is a concert for you!! Thanks for all your support guys! Don't forget to nominate your favorite authors and stories on the 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards on the HSM forum! Nominations will be accepted until September 11th. Thanks all!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	10. Chapter 8: For Reading!

**Ok, all. The Chapter of All Chapters! Here it is: the long-awaited chapter of First Daughter 2. Enjoy!**

It was a time where all the students at the school would break lose. A time to put homework and classes aside and just have fun. Well...only if you were invited. This specialized type of party was very known in all colleges and universities. The ones where mainly anything and everything can happen. This, my friends, was a fraternity (Frat) party, aka the Phi Beta Kappa party.

Only ¼ of the whole university was invited, by the Phi Beta Kappa brothers, to come to the party. Let's just say that all they invited, really showed up. It was hard for Troy to keep up how many people were in there. All he had to do was keep the party moving by making sure everything was fine and no one was doing anything bad. He was used to doing this since he did it occasionally during his high school years.

Chad was busy himself...making sure that everyone was jamming to the best beats. Yes, he was DJ of the day. With his headphones around his neck and tons of CD's and his DJ station, he was all prepped up to rock. He scratched, repeated, overlayed, added beats, and did other types of stuff. It almost looked like he was an actual professional DJ when he only knew how to do this from his cousin in Atlanta.

The one thing that Troy and Chad had in common at this specific time: wondering where the heck Taylor and Gabriella were. That was no longer to be worried since they heard some of the Phi Beta boys already singing 'Hail to the Chief'. _'Oh boy'_ Chad thought to himself. He kept on playing the songs until he can fully see Taylor and Gabriella come in...well, Taylor was on a platform that was held up by the Phi Betas while Gabriella tagged along in the back, trying to take pictures of this hilarious moment. They let her down and everyone crowded around her, cheering and clapping. From his own stage, Chad could see that Taylor was looking a little nervous but being the First Daughter that she was, didn't show it much and just smiled. Troy tried his hardest to let Taylor have some 10 feet breathing room and it worked for a while. Chad shook his head and spoke into his microphone, "Hey everyone!"

This caught everyone's attention to focus on Chad just like snapping a finger really loud. Taylor and Gabriella looked up also and Tay just smiled at the site of Chad, with his hair pulled back.

"I would just like to welcome you all to the 1st Phi Beta Kappa party! It's a pleasure to have you all here," Chad said, as everyone cheered.

"I would also like to shortly recognize the celebrity in the house, the First Daugher Ms. Taylor McKessie! Hope you have a great time at the party!" Chad announced, smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back as everyone cheered for her.

"Now, how about we get some 'Beautiful Girls' up in here!" Chad joked, playing Sean Kingston and JoJo's version of Beautiful Girls at the same time. He was alternating between the two, making it all the same song and everyone was jamming to it, forgetting all about Taylor. She smiles at the party and heads back over to Gabriella, when Tre' and Cody meet up with her.

"Hey Taylor," they said at the same time.

"Hey Tre', Cody. You must know my long time BFF, Gabriella, right?" Taylor said, introducing Gabriella.

"Of course, you're Bolton's girl," Cody replied, hugging her.

"Hey Cody and Tre'. This party's awesome so far. Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Down by the pool," Tre' said, pointing towards the Troy relaxing near the pool.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later," she whispered to Taylor as Gabi went to her boyfriend.

"So...Taylor...for a First Daughter, you must love to dance," Tre' soothed.

"I do love to," Taylor stated.

"How about I take you for a dance?" Tre' said. He was leading her down there before she was stopped by Cody.

"Um...I was going to ask her for the first dance, remember Tre'?" Cody replied.

"No, you wasn't," Tre' argued.

"Guys, as much as I want to dance with you both, I really have to go do something. Maybe later," Taylor tried to convince.

"Oh sure, go ahead, take your time. We'll get a dance later," Cody smiled.

"Thanks guys," Taylor smiled back before leaving the two.

* * *

Taylor easily made it through the crowd with no problem, probably because of the nearby security guards that stood at the edges of the party. _'I get no privacy sometimes,'_ Taylor thought, trying to find Chad. She had turned and saw him nearby on his stage. He had just played a Justin Timberlake song and trying to find another CD to play. Taylor smiled and got up on the stage with him.

"I'm glad you helped me out earlier," Taylor thanked.

Chad jumped and turned around as Tay laughed at him, "What did you say?" he asked, taking down his headphones.

"I said I'm glad you helped me out earlier. Both you and Troy," Taylor said.

"Well, it's what we do, Tay. You deserve it," Chad smiled.

"Oh god. How could I ever repay?" Taylor asked dramatically.

"Haha, I can take cash," Chad joked until Taylor gave him a serious look. He shook it off and pulled her over to him, "or maybe you can help me spin,"

"I don't 'spin'; I don't know how to," Taylor stated.

"Hey, everyone has to learn one day, right?" Chad smiled. He let go of her hand and said into the mic, "Hey everyone, let's give Ms. McKessie some support as she guest DJ's for us,"

Everyone cheered for her, including Troy and Gabriella from the pool, and Taylor smiled and got into position. "Ok, so what do I do?" she asked Chad.

"I'll help you out for a bit," Chad told her. He slipped his arms around Taylor, placing his hands on top of hers. Taylor could smell his favorite cologne, Sean John, right on his body and almost lost herself in his now pressed up body. 'Whine Up' by Kat DeLuna started to play and they first started of with a scratch and repeat. Taylor looked at him and smiled, Chad smiling back at her. They continued to DJ together to the song until unknowingly, Chad's hands were off of hers and on her hips, since she was dancing while adding effects to the song. Taylor didn't even notice, as she made perfect DJ moves on the set, and was dancing to her favorite song herself. They went through the whole song in that same position, everyone cheering for the two at the end of the song. Taylor smiled happily and hugged Chad.

"Thanks Chad. That was a lot of fun," Taylor said.

"You're welcome. Now this DJ is taking a break," Chad started, while putting in a mix CD that started playing Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens, "and is going to ask the President's daughter for a dance,"

"Yes, you may," Taylor replied politely. He took her hand and helped her off the stage, with few cheers, and took her to the middle of the dance floor. As they slowly danced, Taylor could feel in her heart that this was what she missed out on while she was in DC. Sure, she never dated when her dad was in office, but this is what she's be missing when she left Albuquerque. Taylor was very happy to have that back, not ever trying to let it go.

"Do you remember that time when we had our first dance at the after party?" Chad asked. Taylor smiled, remembering the memory loud and clear.

"Yeah, we were coming close to kiss when Troy and Gabi put deja vu on you," Taylor smiled.

"Whatever, but it was a good time," Chad told her.

"Mmm hmm, every time I'm with you is a good time," Taylor replied, looking up at him. Chad smiles and tells her, "I want..I want to have back what we had in high school. I've waited so long for you and now..."

"I'm right here, stop searching. I'm ready to have it back too. I've missed everyone and you so very much," Taylor says. Chad softly smiles as he leans into for a kiss...

"CODE RED! Person with armed weapon," one of the security guards shouted, setting Chad and Taylor apart. Two or three security guards attacked Cody onto the ground, apparently he had a gun in his hand was getting ready to aim it at Taylor and Chad.

While the tackling was in process, two of the guards swooped up Taylor and took her away from the scene immediately. "Let me down! Stop! Chad!" she called out.

"Hold on Tay," Chad said back. He walked over to Cody, who was being held by Presidential security, "What in the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at Cody.

"It was a water gun," Cody said, showing the water coming out of it.

"Oh ok, but seriously dude. Don't do that ever again," Chad told him, as the guards let him go. They still kept a huge eye out for him as they left out, following the First Daughter. Chad looked around the scared and freaked out people and shouted, "False Alarm everybody! False Alarm!". In the back of his mind, he could only wonder how Taylor was taking this.

* * *

"This isn't fair! Over a false alarm! I was having a good time and then they really had to drag me all the way over here," Taylor loudly complained as she went inside the campaign office, security all gone but Maxine on her heels.

"Taylor, I've told you many times over again, this is for your own protection. How could they have known that it was a water gun?" Maxine asked.

"They check for those type of stuff at the beginning of the party when everyone comes in. This isn't a bad fraternity!" Taylor told her.

"Ok but we can't let down on your security, Tay. You know that," Maxine said.

"Well, can I get less? At least 2 on me and that's it?! I'm tired of at least 10 of them 5-15 feet away from me. It's kinda freaky," Taylor asked.

Maxine sighed, not sure how she was going to let this happen. "I'm not sure, Tay,"

"Where's dad? I'll talk to him," Taylor asked.

"He's in a meeting," Maxine said.

"Well, get him out so I can talk to him about this," Taylor ordered. Maxine rolled her eyes and went down to the nearby conference room.

"Mr. President, your daughter wants to speak with you," Maxine said when she saw Mr. McKessie inside.

"Tell her I'm busy at the moment," the President said. She sighed and closed the door, heading back to Taylor.

"He says he's busy at the moment," Maxine told her.

"Fine then, if he doesn't want to care about me, I'll just become a Hooters girl. I hear they make good pay," Taylor replied.

Maxine took this and flipped it when she revisited the President one more. "Mr. President, I really recommend that you let your daughter's security be a little bit less. She's only a teenager once and keeping her in a really grounded spot will make her lose recognition,"

With that being said, Mr. McKessie excused himself out of the meeting and followed Max to where Taylor was standing, her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You know...I was thinking of wearing that exact same thing today," he joked, seeing Taylor in a white tank that was under Taylor's brown and pink bikini top, denim shorts and white flip flops.

"Don't joke, we need to talk," Taylor told him.

He only pointed into an empty room which Taylor had went in, ready to have a chat with her father.

* * *

An hour later, Taylor arrived back at the university when everything was pronounced clear. She exited the limo and walked back up the main stairs to the campus. Stopping at the stop to wait for her 2 on-site guards, she smiled and whispered, "And then there were two,"

They walked back to the dorm, as normal as possible with the guards a few feet away from her, and they left her be on either side of the hall. Taylor only smiled as she pulled out the key to enter in her room. Once inside, she was bombarded with questions by Gabriella.

"OMG, where in the heck were you? I thought you never met it out," Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine, Gabs. They just took me to the campaign office downtown," Taylor said, sitting on her bed. Gabriella sat on her own also, now in silence.

"So, what happened at the party before chaos reigned?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...Chad had asked me to dance and we were dancing and...we admitted that we wanted to be together again," Taylor smiled.

Gabriella squealed and went to hug her BFF, "OMG, congratulations!"

"Thanks and they were gonna kiss before chaos reigned," Taylor continued.

"Oh wow, well you'll get another chance. Chad's isn't a giver-upper," Gabriella smiled. Taylor smiled back when they soon heard a knock on the door. Tay got up to get it to see...

"Chad, hey," Taylor smiled.

"Hey, I saw you come in earlier. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Taylor said.

"Well...um...I was wondering since the party was kinda of a bust, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me into the town for a bit," Chad asked, nervously.

"Of course. I wanted to see the town with my father but that can wait," Taylor replied.

"Sweet, um...you ready to go now?" he asked again.

"Uh.." she said, looking down at her outfit. They both laughed a bit before he said, "I guess not,"

"Come back in an hour and I'll be ready," Taylor convinced.

"Alright, in a hour," Chad smiled, kissing her hand. He left the doorway as Taylor closed it, a huge grin on her face.

"Aww, Taylor's back!" Gabriella giggled.

"I know, it feels amazing to feel how I felt back in Albuquerque," Taylor sighed against the door.

"Well get out of la-la land, we have a date to prepare for," Gabriella said, pulling her off the door.

"It isn't a date," Taylor replied.

"What do you tell during our Lava Springs summers? Rule #3: All dates are official, whether the guy _or girl_ knows it or not," Gabriella recited as Taylor laughed out loud. _'This is gonna be a good day. I'm glad I'm back where I belong,'_ Taylor thought to herself.

**Ok, that's where I'm stopping. Hope you all liked it very much!! You know what to do now. R&R! Thanks guys! Until we meet again...**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	11. Chapter 8: For Reviewing!

**Ok, all. The Chapter of All Chapters! Here it is: the long-awaited chapter of First Daughter 2. Enjoy!**

It was a time where all the students at the school would break lose. A time to put homework and classes aside and just have fun. Well...only if you were invited. This specialized type of party was very known in all colleges and universities. The ones where mainly anything and everything can happen. This, my friends, was a fraternity (Frat) party, aka the Phi Beta Kappa party.

Only ¼ of the whole university was invited, by the Phi Beta Kappa brothers, to come to the party. Let's just say that all they invited, really showed up. It was hard for Troy to keep up how many people were in there. All he had to do was keep the party moving by making sure everything was fine and no one was doing anything bad. He was used to doing this since he did it occasionally during his high school years.

Chad was busy himself...making sure that everyone was jamming to the best beats. Yes, he was DJ of the day. With his headphones around his neck and tons of CD's and his DJ station, he was all prepped up to rock. He scratched, repeated, overlayed, added beats, and did other types of stuff. It almost looked like he was an actual professional DJ when he only knew how to do this from his cousin in Atlanta.

The one thing that Troy and Chad had in common at this specific time: wondering where the heck Taylor and Gabriella were. That was no longer to be worried since they heard some of the Phi Beta boys already singing 'Hail to the Chief'. _'Oh boy'_ Chad thought to himself. He kept on playing the songs until he can fully see Taylor and Gabriella come in...well, Taylor was on a platform that was held up by the Phi Betas while Gabriella tagged along in the back, trying to take pictures of this hilarious moment. They let her down and everyone crowded around her, cheering and clapping. From his own stage, Chad could see that Taylor was looking a little nervous but being the First Daughter that she was, didn't show it much and just smiled. Troy tried his hardest to let Taylor have some 10 feet breathing room and it worked for a while. Chad shook his head and spoke into his microphone, "Hey everyone!"

This caught everyone's attention to focus on Chad just like snapping a finger really loud. Taylor and Gabriella looked up also and Tay just smiled at the site of Chad, with his hair pulled back.

"I would just like to welcome you all to the 1st Phi Beta Kappa party! It's a pleasure to have you all here," Chad said, as everyone cheered.

"I would also like to shortly recognize the celebrity in the house, the First Daugher Ms. Taylor McKessie! Hope you have a great time at the party!" Chad announced, smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back as everyone cheered for her.

"Now, how about we get some 'Beautiful Girls' up in here!" Chad joked, playing Sean Kingston and JoJo's version of Beautiful Girls at the same time. He was alternating between the two, making it all the same song and everyone was jamming to it, forgetting all about Taylor. She smiles at the party and heads back over to Gabriella, when Tre' and Cody meet up with her.

"Hey Taylor," they said at the same time.

"Hey Tre', Cody. You must know my long time BFF, Gabriella, right?" Taylor said, introducing Gabriella.

"Of course, you're Bolton's girl," Cody replied, hugging her.

"Hey Cody and Tre'. This party's awesome so far. Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Down by the pool," Tre' said, pointing towards the Troy relaxing near the pool.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later," she whispered to Taylor as Gabi went to her boyfriend.

"So...Taylor...for a First Daughter, you must love to dance," Tre' soothed.

"I do love to," Taylor stated.

"How about I take you for a dance?" Tre' said. He was leading her down there before she was stopped by Cody.

"Um...I was going to ask her for the first dance, remember Tre'?" Cody replied.

"No, you wasn't," Tre' argued.

"Guys, as much as I want to dance with you both, I really have to go do something. Maybe later," Taylor tried to convince.

"Oh sure, go ahead, take your time. We'll get a dance later," Cody smiled.

"Thanks guys," Taylor smiled back before leaving the two.

* * *

Taylor easily made it through the crowd with no problem, probably because of the nearby security guards that stood at the edges of the party. _'I get no privacy sometimes,'_ Taylor thought, trying to find Chad. She had turned and saw him nearby on his stage. He had just played a Justin Timberlake song and trying to find another CD to play. Taylor smiled and got up on the stage with him.

"I'm glad you helped me out earlier," Taylor thanked.

Chad jumped and turned around as Tay laughed at him, "What did you say?" he asked, taking down his headphones.

"I said I'm glad you helped me out earlier. Both you and Troy," Taylor said.

"Well, it's what we do, Tay. You deserve it," Chad smiled.

"Oh god. How could I ever repay?" Taylor asked dramatically.

"Haha, I can take cash," Chad joked until Taylor gave him a serious look. He shook it off and pulled her over to him, "or maybe you can help me spin,"

"I don't 'spin'; I don't know how to," Taylor stated.

"Hey, everyone has to learn one day, right?" Chad smiled. He let go of her hand and said into the mic, "Hey everyone, let's give Ms. McKessie some support as she guest DJ's for us,"

Everyone cheered for her, including Troy and Gabriella from the pool, and Taylor smiled and got into position. "Ok, so what do I do?" she asked Chad.

"I'll help you out for a bit," Chad told her. He slipped his arms around Taylor, placing his hands on top of hers. Taylor could smell his favorite cologne, Sean John, right on his body and almost lost herself in his now pressed up body. 'Whine Up' by Kat DeLuna started to play and they first started of with a scratch and repeat. Taylor looked at him and smiled, Chad smiling back at her. They continued to DJ together to the song until unknowingly, Chad's hands were off of hers and on her hips, since she was dancing while adding effects to the song. Taylor didn't even notice, as she made perfect DJ moves on the set, and was dancing to her favorite song herself. They went through the whole song in that same position, everyone cheering for the two at the end of the song. Taylor smiled happily and hugged Chad.

"Thanks Chad. That was a lot of fun," Taylor said.

"You're welcome. Now this DJ is taking a break," Chad started, while putting in a mix CD that started playing Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens, "and is going to ask the President's daughter for a dance,"

"Yes, you may," Taylor replied politely. He took her hand and helped her off the stage, with few cheers, and took her to the middle of the dance floor. As they slowly danced, Taylor could feel in her heart that this was what she missed out on while she was in DC. Sure, she never dated when her dad was in office, but this is what she's be missing when she left Albuquerque. Taylor was very happy to have that back, not ever trying to let it go.

"Do you remember that time when we had our first dance at the after party?" Chad asked. Taylor smiled, remembering the memory loud and clear.

"Yeah, we were coming close to kiss when Troy and Gabi put deja vu on you," Taylor smiled.

"Whatever, but it was a good time," Chad told her.

"Mmm hmm, every time I'm with you is a good time," Taylor replied, looking up at him. Chad smiles and tells her, "I want..I want to have back what we had in high school. I've waited so long for you and now..."

"I'm right here, stop searching. I'm ready to have it back too. I've missed everyone and you so very much," Taylor says. Chad softly smiles as he leans into for a kiss...

"CODE RED! Person with armed weapon," one of the security guards shouted, setting Chad and Taylor apart. Two or three security guards attacked Cody onto the ground, apparently he had a gun in his hand was getting ready to aim it at Taylor and Chad.

While the tackling was in process, two of the guards swooped up Taylor and took her away from the scene immediately. "Let me down! Stop! Chad!" she called out.

"Hold on Tay," Chad said back. He walked over to Cody, who was being held by Presidential security, "What in the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at Cody.

"It was a water gun," Cody said, showing the water coming out of it.

"Oh ok, but seriously dude. Don't do that ever again," Chad told him, as the guards let him go. They still kept a huge eye out for him as they left out, following the First Daughter. Chad looked around the scared and freaked out people and shouted, "False Alarm everybody! False Alarm!". In the back of his mind, he could only wonder how Taylor was taking this.

* * *

"This isn't fair! Over a false alarm! I was having a good time and then they really had to drag me all the way over here," Taylor loudly complained as she went inside the campaign office, security all gone but Maxine on her heels.

"Taylor, I've told you many times over again, this is for your own protection. How could they have known that it was a water gun?" Maxine asked.

"They check for those type of stuff at the beginning of the party when everyone comes in. This isn't a bad fraternity!" Taylor told her.

"Ok but we can't let down on your security, Tay. You know that," Maxine said.

"Well, can I get less? At least 2 on me and that's it?! I'm tired of at least 10 of them 5-15 feet away from me. It's kinda freaky," Taylor asked.

Maxine sighed, not sure how she was going to let this happen. "I'm not sure, Tay,"

"Where's dad? I'll talk to him," Taylor asked.

"He's in a meeting," Maxine said.

"Well, get him out so I can talk to him about this," Taylor ordered. Maxine rolled her eyes and went down to the nearby conference room.

"Mr. President, your daughter wants to speak with you," Maxine said when she saw Mr. McKessie inside.

"Tell her I'm busy at the moment," the President said. She sighed and closed the door, heading back to Taylor.

"He says he's busy at the moment," Maxine told her.

"Fine then, if he doesn't want to care about me, I'll just become a Hooters girl. I hear they make good pay," Taylor replied.

Maxine took this and flipped it when she revisited the President one more. "Mr. President, I really recommend that you let your daughter's security be a little bit less. She's only a teenager once and keeping her in a really grounded spot will make her lose recognition,"

With that being said, Mr. McKessie excused himself out of the meeting and followed Max to where Taylor was standing, her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You know...I was thinking of wearing that exact same thing today," he joked, seeing Taylor in a white tank that was under Taylor's brown and pink bikini top, denim shorts and white flip flops.

"Don't joke, we need to talk," Taylor told him.

He only pointed into an empty room which Taylor had went in, ready to have a chat with her father.

* * *

An hour later, Taylor arrived back at the university when everything was pronounced clear. She exited the limo and walked back up the main stairs to the campus. Stopping at the stop to wait for her 2 on-site guards, she smiled and whispered, "And then there were two,"

They walked back to the dorm, as normal as possible with the guards a few feet away from her, and they left her be on either side of the hall. Taylor only smiled as she pulled out the key to enter in her room. Once inside, she was bombarded with questions by Gabriella.

"OMG, where in the heck were you? I thought you never met it out," Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine, Gabs. They just took me to the campaign office downtown," Taylor said, sitting on her bed. Gabriella sat on her own also, now in silence.

"So, what happened at the party before chaos reigned?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...Chad had asked me to dance and we were dancing and...we admitted that we wanted to be together again," Taylor smiled.

Gabriella squealed and went to hug her BFF, "OMG, congratulations!"

"Thanks and they were gonna kiss before chaos reigned," Taylor continued.

"Oh wow, well you'll get another chance. Chad's isn't a giver-upper," Gabriella smiled. Taylor smiled back when they soon heard a knock on the door. Tay got up to get it to see...

"Chad, hey," Taylor smiled.

"Hey, I saw you come in earlier. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Taylor said.

"Well...um...I was wondering since the party was kinda of a bust, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me into the town for a bit," Chad asked, nervously.

"Of course. I wanted to see the town with my father but that can wait," Taylor replied.

"Sweet, um...you ready to go now?" he asked again.

"Uh.." she said, looking down at her outfit. They both laughed a bit before he said, "I guess not,"

"Come back in an hour and I'll be ready," Taylor convinced.

"Alright, in a hour," Chad smiled, kissing her hand. He left the doorway as Taylor closed it, a huge grin on her face.

"Aww, Taylor's back!" Gabriella giggled.

"I know, it feels amazing to feel how I felt back in Albuquerque," Taylor sighed against the door.

"Well get out of la-la land, we have a date to prepare for," Gabriella said, pulling her off the door.

"It isn't a date," Taylor replied.

"What do you tell during our Lava Springs summers? Rule #3: All dates are official, whether the guy _or girl_ knows it or not," Gabriella recited as Taylor laughed out loud. _'This is gonna be a good day. I'm glad I'm back where I belong,'_ Taylor thought to herself.

**Ok, that's where I'm stopping. Hope you all liked it very much!! You know what to do now. R&R! Thanks guys! Until we meet again...**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	12. Chapter 9

**Ok, all. I tried my hardest with this chapter; I hope you all like it! Here goes nothing!**

It was almost an hour later when Chad came by again to pick up Taylor, this time everything was set. Taylor was also set to perfection in a green and gold Ralph Lauren plo top, khaki skirt and green potato shoes. Chad almost had a high school flashback from how Taylor looked that day when they were first going out; a memory that will never be erased. As they were coming down the main stairs on the school property, with the two security guards by them of course, Chad had struck up a conversation with, "So how are you liking it here at U of M?"

"Just what I've imagined...but better, with you and Troyella here?" Tay joked/

"Wait, huh? Where did this 'Troyella' thing come from?" Chad wondered.

"Don't worry, it's a joke between me and Gab. We managed to put together couples' names and merged them into one, like Bragelina!" Taylor explained.

"Ah, I see. Well what do you call me and you?" Chad asked, nudging her.

"Gabi says 'Chaylor' about us," Tay smiles, looking at him.

"Well, I like it; a lot," Chad smiled back, putting his arm around. She happen to notice that they were steering away from the limo nearby and asked, "Chad, where are we going, ride's back there!"

"Tay, do you trust me?" Chad asked, stopping her.

"Of course I do," Tay said honestly.

"Then just trust me on this: you'll have a lot of fun today," Chad replied, caressing his hand on the side of her face, which stopped right after the signal from the security guards. The couple snapped and pulled apart.

"Right, I'm going to trust you. So where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"Right there," Chad pointed further down the road. There were at least a mile away from the university now and was right in downtown Miami, with no paparazzi so far...

"Oh! Benny's Subs!?!" Taylor said, excited.

"Yeah, it turns out that they have one just like the one back at home," Chad replied.

"It's called franchising," Taylor explained

"You haven't lost your sense of smarty-pants," Chad shook his head as they walked to the restaurant, Taylor laughing at his remark.

"When have I ever lost it?" Taylor asked back. They soon arrived there but Chad stopped her from going into the shop.

"Chad, why can I go in there?" she asked.

"You don't want to get mobbed and packed by bunches of tourists so I'm doing you a HUGE favor, normal style," Chad told her before going into the store. Taylor sighed and looked at her guards.

"Just find an empty table out here," she ordered. They did her bidding and accomplished it in less than 20 seconds. As always impressed, she walked over to the table and sat down, the guards a few down from her. It wasn't until 5 minutes later when Chad came out with 2 subs, 1 bag of Doritos, 1 salad and 2 drinks.

"And...voila!" Chad exclaimed as Taylor laughed and clapped her hands.

"Wow, you got everything down to its precise; I'm impressed you still remember what I like," Taylor smiled.

"Of course, I would remember what you like. 1 8ft long roast beef sub with mayo, lettuce and 4 pieces of bacon, a Caesar salad, and of course sweet tea, unless you wanted a soda, which I could totally get you, if you wanted..." Chad mumbled on before Taylor interrupted him.

"It's fine; it's perfect. And besides, if I have an urge for a soda, I'll just have yours. I _am_ the President's daughter of course," Taylor properly stated, but silently as well.

"Of course, madam," Chad rolled his eyes as Tay laughed some more. _'God, all this time I've missed her laugh so much,'_ he thought as he started on his sub sandwich. Taylor started to eat also, as she was keeping an eye on her guards: one of them was reading the newspaper "secretively" while the other was gorging a sub. _'Yeah, they're doing a good job of keeping an eye on me,'_ she thought before Chad interrupted what was going on in her mind.

"So, I noticed that you haven't been out on dates ever since you left for DC," Chad asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was kinda hard to do that when you're the Pres' daughter. There's no escape from the media," Taylor sighed.

"Well, look at us. You're still the President's daughter and here you are with me, having some subs and drinks, right outside, by the main road and no one has noticed," Chad explained.

"Maybe because you're lucky...or maybe you just jinxed me now," Taylor smirked.

"Me, jinx? Never, not to you of course," Chad smiled as she blushed. He reached over the table to clasp her hand in his as he continued, "I really missed you when you left,"

"Yeah, me too. I was actually thinking of taking up on your old proposal to pose at the President's son," Taylor said, remembering her first thoughts when she moved.

"Haha, wow. I think I'm ready to start where we left off, don't you think?" Chad asked, looking straight at her.

She looked back at him and started to smile with a glint in her teeth and eyes, the only smile that she would show special people. "I'd really like that, Chad,"

Rejoicing inside his mind, Chad bit the inside of his lip and smiled also, before leaning over the table to kiss her. Their lips were barely touching when...

"Excuse me, miss," a voice interrupted. Chad and Taylor jumped to the backs of their chair, both surprised and kinda pissed, when they saw an elder lady on the side of their table.

"Are you Ms. Taylor McKessie?" she asked Taylor.

"Why yes I am, daughter to Samuel McKessie," Taylor smiled politely.

"Oh how wonderful! My granddaughter just loves you! Would you mind taking a picture with me really fast?" the lady asked, nicely.

"Sure," Tay smiled. She gave the camera to Chad, who jumped to the task immediately. He got up and took a few quick pictures of them together.

"Oh thank you so much, Ms. McKessie. My granddaughter will absolutely love it," the elder had said, taking the camera from Chad.

"You're welcome, anytime," Taylor said. When the lady left them alone, the two of them sighed and just smiled to each other.

"Sorry about that," Taylor apologized.

"No problem; now where were we?" Chad asked, getting ready to lean in again.

Taylor only rolled her eyes before coming close to Chad's face again when sudden flashes of light blinded them. They pulled back to see bunches and bunches of paparazzi read to spring onto the two lovers. Taylor's guards were on the move, pushing the photographers back when necessary as Chad and Taylor made an escape. Chad took Taylor's hand as he led her past the shop and down the road, opposite the university.

"Chad, the school's that way," Taylor yelled.

"They'll know you'll be there. Come on!" Chad replied back as he looked behind them, seeing the photographers right on their trail. The chase continued on throughout Miami and Taylor started to lag down, just like in high school. "Come on Taylor, don't slow down now," Chad urged.

"I can't go any further," Taylor breathed. Chad heard the paparazzi coming closer so he picked Taylor up bridal style and ran the rest of the way. It wasn't until they ran up the stairs and inside a random building when they stopped running; the paparazzi was stunned and didn't know where they went. Chad let Taylor down but still kept his embrace on her.

"My hero," she finally said after catching her breath.

"You shouldn't be the one who had to get their breath caught up," Chad rolled his eyes. Taylor only smiled as they tried to find out what they were in. Going down some stairs and opening a few doors, it led to a old classic movie theater with only a few people in there. The couple was up on the balcony level and found some good seats up there. Once they were seated, Chad shot back up and said, "I'll be back, don't move." Taylor nodded as she started to watch the movie. It was a old color movie, probably in the 80s, and was very intriguing to Tay. She started to get more interested in the movie when Chad came back with...

"M&M's and Popcorn? You've really gone loco," Taylor joked.

"And some Skittles and Punch for the lady of course," Chad said, giving her her bunch. She only shook her head and smiled.

"Only you would remember that," Taylor said.

"Of course, I would. Now try this," Chad smiled, opening the bag of M&Ms and Skittles and pouring them both into the popcorn. Taylor gasped as he did this, ruining her bag of candy. He showed her the final touch and she didn't look too happy.

"What? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I was going to eat that!" Taylor groaned.

"Well, you can eat it in the popcorn, along with the M&M's," Chad encouraged, "come on, you know you want to,"

Taylor looked at Chad sheerly before grabbing a mini-handful of the Danforth Popcorn Mix and eating it. Chad watched her as she chewed it slowly, and contorting her face around.

"Well?" Chad asked

"It's sweet, chocolaty, and buttery...not bad," Taylor smiled.

"Awesome," Chad said back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back with you; with us, like we were in high school," Taylor said softly.

"But only better," Chad replied, looking down at her. She looked back and soon enough, their lips had met one another in a nice, compassionate kiss. It almost felt like their first kiss but only better: with M&M's, Skittles, and popcorn all in the mix of it. Taylor enjoyed the taste of Chad's mouth and slipped her tongue inside it to taste more, him doing the same. Now they weren't bothering with the movie, the popcorn mix or anything else that could possibly ruin the moment, because once Chad laid Taylor back onto the seats beside them, even if the world ended, it wouldn't stop the two from coming out of their world of love and bliss.

**Ok, what do you think? I know 2 days off but I'm still trying to adjust to the schedule!! Anyways, hope you all liked it! Next update is East High on the East Coast! You know what to do now! R&R! Thanks guys!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello all, sorry for not updating for SO long. School and Family have gotten the best of me and I'm trying to give it my all. So here's the long-awaiting chapter for First Daughter 2 and I'll try to have Moonlight Dancing up today too. Wish me luck!**

After a few hours in the theater, making out and watching more movies that played, Taylor and Chad had exited through the way they came in and went to find more things to do.

"Oh my God, that movie was so much fun!" Taylor said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, now I'm so full," Chad groaned, complaining about his stomach.

"Now you see the consequences of eating your popcorn/candy special," Tay joked, holding Chad's hand.

"Whatever," Chad smiled at her before continuing, "so what do you want to do now that we are free of security and paparazzi?" Ever since they were in the theater, the photographers had gave up and the security was still trying to find her. Taylor had shot up at hearing the word 'security' come out of Chad's mouth.

"Right! Oh my god, they could have told my dad that they lost me! Can you say media outburst?!" Taylor sighed, pulling out her phone and checking her calls. She had almost 40, coming from either Gabriella, Maxine, or the head honcho, The President of the United States, himself. Taylor winced at the calls and told Chad, "I have to call them and tell them where we are,"

"No you don't. They know how careful you are, why worry?" Chad said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chad Danforth?" Taylor questioned back, "did you forget who I am?

"Ok first off, 1. I know who I am, 2. I know who you are, and 3. I know how your parents work. They trust you first off and they know how much you are careful and safe with me," Chad smiled as Taylor softly laughed, "they should be able to know that I won't let any harm come to you,"

"But they don't know that you are here though," Taylor told him. Chad pursed his lips and sighed.

"Why bring me down so, McKessie?" Chad softly said as Taylor laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, Chad. How ever will I make it up to you?" Tay asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"By doing this..." he whispered before kissing her softly. Taylor leaned up to kiss him back, her feet lifting off the ground as Chad's arms went around her waist. They pulled back and smiled as Tay asked, "And what else?"

"Not calling your parents or anyone else until we get back to the university," Chad explained, "I just want the spend the rest of the day with you, no interruptions,"

"Me too...I guess I can do without calling my parents," Taylor sighed as Chad jumped for joy, "but, if they get mad at me, I'm so blaming you,"

"Alright then, let's go find something else to do," Chad said, interrupting Taylor and pulling her down the road. Taylor just laughed at his antics and followed him. They were walking for almost 5 minutes when they had stumbled across a flyer on one of the telephone poles.

"Chad! Look at this! There's a concert tonight at the beach!" Taylor points out to Chad.

"Cool, when does it start?" Chad asks.

"In a hour, wanna go?" Tay asks him back.

"If you wanna go, I'll go," Chad told her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Sweet! Now if we were to go, we can't go looking like this. People will know that it's me," Taylor told him.

They just so happen to look across the street and see a nearby clothing store. The couple just looked at each other, a huge smile on their faces. It was time to go incognito!

* * *

**50 minutes later...**

"Tay come on! It doesn't take you _**that**_ long to choose something to wear," Chad groaned from the chair outside the dressing room. He had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes and had already bought _**and**_ changed for the occasion. Happy that they had held American Eagle clothes at the store, he was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt over a white AE tee with medium dark wash jeans and dark blue flip-flops. He had also pulled his hair back into a ponytail, hoping that they would have left early. But no, he was still there, in the same chair as was 20 minutes ago when he was ready.

"See, you totally forgot how I choose clothes then, Chad. It usually takes me near an hour," Taylor replied back from the dressing room. Chad sighed, hoping he wished he didn't forget. He had already put up at least 10 dresses that couldn't fit her or didn't like.

"But still babe, the concert will start in a few minutes," Chad told her. After a few seconds with no respond, he asked, "are you ready now?"

"Will you quit whining, Chad? You sound like Sharpay when she ruined her Jimmy Choo's and couldn't get another pair," Taylor told him.

"Well, I'm sorry. I wouldn't be doing that if I knew you were going to be this...long," Chad said, staring at the sight that was Taylor in front of him. She was wearing a blue circle-dot smock dress that came down to her knees and white flip-flops. Her hair was in fishtail braids **(think Sharpay's hair on the golf course with her family and Troy and Chad in HSM2)** and her makeup was full of natural colors and blue. Overall, she looked hot!

"Wow," Chad muttered.

"You still in there, Chad?" Taylor asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm here. You look...well..." Chad stuttered.

"Like I used to in 10th grade and not like the President's daughter?" Taylor questioned as Chad nodded, "that's what I was going for. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Chad piped up, following Taylor to the cashier. After they had bought her stuff, they headed off to the concert that was down the road. Once there, a lot of people was there also, either dancing or listening to the music. Taylor just smiled at Chad and held his hand, happy that she was back in her favorite environment again. They both found a table near the stage and as they got settled, Chad stood back up again.

"Where are you going?" Tay asked.

"To get us drinks. You still want that iced tea?" Chad winked.

"Pretty please and thank you," Taylor smiled as Chad nodded and left. Taylor placed her head on her hand as she absorbed the environment. It had been a long while since she had been to a small concert without guards and everything. She really felt like a real college student out on the town. How much better could it have gotten?

As she continued to look at the people who was dancing, she didn't notice Chad coming back with their drinks. "Here you are, one iced tea for you," he smiles.

"Thanks. This reminds me of our times in high school," Taylor tells him, "when we used to sneak out to go to LA to see a concert,"

"Yeah, then when you left, everything had changed," Chad said, sadly. Taylor sighed and grabbed his hand across the table.

"But I'm here now," Tay replied.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that you're here with me," Chad smiled, stroking her hand with his thumb. Taylor smiled back and as they leaned in to kiss...

"Ok guys, give it up for our special guest of the night, Colbie Caillat!!" the emcee had announced to the crowd. Everyone started to cheer as Tay perked up at the name. She saw Colbie come out onto the stage and started to squeal.

"Oh my god, I love her! Come on, let's dance," Taylor squealed as she heard the start of 'Bubbly'.

"With you, I'd do anything," Chad said after he had gotten up. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, putting his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck, swaying together.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You make me feel like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place _

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

As they dance, they both started to think about their relationship back in Albuquerque. All the things they had done together had really brought back memories to them. From their first kiss to the final departure, it was full of cherished memories that would last forever.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore _

It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

"You know Tay?" Chad whispered.

"Hmm?" Tay said softly.

"I never got to finish what I was going to say at the party earlier today," Chad said. Taylor looked up at him, a small glint of hope and love in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So continue on from what you were saying," Tay smiled.

"Ok then. The last thing I said was that and I quote, "I want to have back what we had in high school. I've waited so long for you and now..." unquote,"

"Now I come in and say, quote, "I'm right here, stop searching. I'm ready to have it back too. I've missed everyone and you so very much," unquote," Taylor joked, softly giggling.

"Me too, Tay," he whispered before kissing her.

_What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm _

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Taylor kissed him back softly, pulling his head down to hers so she could reach his mouth better. They had soon stopped themselves before they had went into a full make-out session in front of Colbie. All they did was just goofy-grinned at each other before continuing to dance.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

And it stats in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight 

When Colbie had ended the song, everyone had cheered at the end and she had thanked them before exiting the stage. As Chad and Taylor headed back to their table, one of the backstage crew comes up to them.

"Hey, can you guys come with me please?" the man had said. Tay & Chad just looked at each other and the guy suspiciously before following him backstage.

"Umm, excuse me but are we in trouble?" Chad asked.

"No, but you sure did commit a crime of incognito," a voice said behind them. They jumped and just saw that it was Colbie Caillat.

"We did? No we didn't, right babe?" Taylor said, looking up at Chad.

"Oh don't play that, Taylor," Colbie smiled. Tay sighed, knowing that their jig was up.

"I knew I should have went with black goth," Taylor muttered.

"Don't blame me just because I know how the President's daughter looks like," Colbie laughed, "come on in," she ushered them inside her trailer. Chad was just in overall shocked that this had happened to them. Colbie had seen Chad's face and whispered to Taylor, "he's never done this before, has he?"

"Nope," Taylor whispered back smiling. She walked up to Chad and said, "Chad, I want you to personally meet Colbie Caillat."

"Wow...I mean, hi. Your music's cool," Chad tried to say. Colbie and Taylor just softly and not so silently laughed before Colbie said, "Thanks, so you two are an item?"

"Well, you see...yeah," Chad and Taylor had mumbled before getting the 'yeah' together.

"Yeah, I could tell by how you guys were dancing. You guys looked cute," Colbie smiles.

"Thanks!" Chad & Taylor said before blushing.

"Awww, cute!" Colbie said as all of them laughed. Taylor and Chad just looked at one another as Chad pulled her closer to him, kissing her head.

* * *

Later on that night, Chad and Taylor had made it back to the university. Colbie was grateful enough to give them a ride back to their dorms while on her way to the airport, and also to autograph her album 'Coco' for Taylor's best friend, Gabriella.

"Wow, I'd never thought I would be meeting Colbie Caillat today or even getting a ride back to the university from her," Chad said.

"Yeah, she's really nice, especially to me," Taylor smiles.

"Ah, quit bluffing," Chad replied, poking her side.

"Stop! And I'm not bluffing!" Taylor said, as Chad gave her 'the look', "ok, maybe a little..."

Chad just laughed as they neared Taylor's room. Once there, it was awkward silence, as seeing their day had just ended.

"Thanks Chad, I really had a great time today," Taylor tells him.

"Me too, I'm glad you enjoyed your day," Chad said.

Taylor smiles as she pulls out her dorm key to unlock the door. Seeing as both of them didn't know what to do next, reminding them of their first date back in high school, Taylor had went to unlock the door. She had turned the doorknob when Chad had whispered, "Wait,"

Taylor turned back around and smiled, "What is it?"

"I..uh...uh...you were forgetting something," Chad said stuttering.

"And that is..." Taylor asked.

Chad just smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her passionately, his tongue begging for entrance. She moaned into the kiss as she let his tongue pass through. They started to pull each other close as they got into the kiss. The only reason they had stopped was that someone had cleared their throat behind them.

And that person was Gabriella Montez.

"Um, Taylor? It's almost 11 o' clock and I don't want to yell right now. So it would be wise to say goodnight, get inside and go to bed," Gabriella said as Taylor and Chad tried not to laugh at her appearance.

"Ok then," Taylor smiled as she closed the door. Turning back to Chad, she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. "I guess this is goodnight,"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"First thing. I'll call you," Taylor said.

"If you make it alive from your father," Chad joked.

"Haha," Taylor fake laughed, "goodnight, Chad,"

"Goodnight, Taylor," Chad said, kissing her once more before heading down the hallway. Taylor watched him go and with a huge grin on her face, she got inside her room. Seeing as Gabriella had went back to sleep, she slipped the autographed CD into Gabi's hand and got dressed for bed. And that night, all she could dream about was the day she had spent with her reunited boyfriend, Chad Danforth.

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go _

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

**Alright, 7 pages is enough to cover all the damages and charges that you might want to press on me for not updating in God knows how long. So there we go, hope you all liked it! The next one I shall update either tonight or tomorrow is Moonlight Dancing. Expect a LONG chapter and LOTS of drama! Love you guys tons! **

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


End file.
